


Aurora [ JJxReader ]

by garciasfluffypen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, and also please enjoy!, but basically jj doesn't have a lot of love in this fandom so i'm giving her the love she deserves, moving this over from a different site bc they made me kinda annoyed, so do with that what you will, this has two original cases that i created as well as ocs, this is a y/n reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garciasfluffypen/pseuds/garciasfluffypen
Summary: After joining the BAU and becoming close friends with JJ, Y/N finds herself falling for her closest and best friend, all while trying to deal with a personal issue that's causing more trouble than she wanted it to cause.WARNINGS: SMUT,  DESCRIPTIONS OF CRIME SCENES, MURDER, SEXUAL ASSAULT, ABUSE.I do not own the Characters of Criminal Minds- they belong to their respective writers/creators!Moved over from W*ttp*d.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Wheels up in Ten

It was my first official day working with JJ as my partner, and I was nervous. So  _ fucking nervous.  _

I had finally been upped from SA to SSA, which meant that Hotch allowed me to finally choose my partner. Of course, I chose JJ. We had been close from the moment I joined the team, and had become basically inseparable. Her son Henry loved me as well, which was a bonus. We had spent as much of our free time together as possible, and she even started keeping an extra go-bag packed for me at her place as well. Hotch had been pairing us up lately to go to places together, which led me to believe he knew how close we were as friends. So he wasn’t surprised when I chose her to be my partner.

I was jostled out of my thoughts when my phone dinged, the tone sounding through the bedroom symbolizing that my “DO NOT DISTURB” had turned off. I walked over to it and tapped on the screen to check my notifications, not expecting to see the name that I hoped I’d never see again pop up.

**[Joey- 3:45am]** I miss you, Y/N, call me? 

I hadn’t talked to Joey since the break up a few months ago, considering he was crazy and a bit too obsessed with me. I hated being with him towards the end, since all he wanted to do was control me. Derek came with me to get my stuff from his place, and I remember just being terrified of the thought of the two strongest men I know being in the same apartment together. Thankfully though, Joey had to go to work so we didn’t run into him, but he had been texting me non stop. I hadn’t told anyone on the team yet. I didn’t want them to worry about me when we had unsubs to catch.

Trying to shake the fear out of my body, I rolled out of bed and got into the shower, knowing I had just enough time to take a quick shower before I had to leave. I turned the water off soon as I was done and grabbed my hairdryer, shooting a quick text to JJ that I was almost ready. I knew by now she would most likely be in the kitchen of my apartment making my coffee, considering I gave her the only spare key to my new place after I broke up with Joey. She was one of the only people I trusted with my life. 

My phone dinged again and I expected it to be JJ, but it wasn’t. 

**[Joey- 6:39am]** Y/N, are you going to answer me? 

I let out a breath, trying to ignore all the fright in my body. He had no idea where I lived, I was fine. I was okay. I could delete the message and move on. He couldn’t get to me. I made sure to delete the message before I got dressed, hoping the team wouldn’t notice what was going on inside of my head. I walked out into my kitchen and smiled at JJ, who was my ride. 

“Good morning, Jayje.” I smiled at her as I grabbed my to-go mug, slipping my feet into my boots as I did so. “You ready?”

“That I am.” 

The two of us made our way downstairs and to JJ’s car, which smelt of McDonalds and soccer gear. From what I remembered, Henry had just started playing soccer, and the babysitter had been using the car to bring him back and forth from practices. I slid into the passenger seat and set my mug down in one of the cup holders, throwing my go-bag in between my legs. 

“You’re quiet, Y/N.” 

“Huh?” 

“Usually you’ve at least made some sort of comment by now.”

“Sorry, I… I had a rough night.” 

I didn’t want to tell JJ that Joey was coming back and causing problems. He had already caused enough problems, and I didn’t want anyone to be distracted from the case we were going to be called into. I shoved my phone into my purse and looked out the front window, hoping that I could distract myself. I could feel JJ’s eyes burning a hole into the side of my head but I continued to stare forward, knowing that if I told her I would break down in tears. 

We got to the BAU about twenty minutes before our day started, and I went straight to my desk while I could feel the team looking at me. I simply ignored them, finishing my paperwork from the previous case so I could turn it into Hotch. About half an hour after we had gotten there, Penelope came over to us and said we had a case. I stood up, feeling my Apple Watch vibrate as I glanced down, seeing Joey’s name flash across the tiny screen again. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” JJ placed a comforting hand on the small of my back. “You seem tense.”

“I- I’m fine.” I smoothed out the front of my skirt. “Just peachy.” 

JJ raised an eyebrow. “Just… peachy?” 

“Yeah. Peachy.”

JJ and I made our way to the round table room, sitting down next to each other, with Emily on my left. Penelope took her spot by the tv and cleared her throat. 

“Over the past month or so, multiple women have been brutally murdered in a town just outside of Boston. There are all similar gunshot wounds, made with a .44 Magnum.” 

Everyone looked over to Hotch, who stiffened. I personally wasn’t there when everything happened, but Spencer filled me in, so I knew the jist of everything. 

“Victimology is all over the place, considering our victims jobs range from a receptionist to a workout instructor.” 

“Have you looked into their history yet, Garcia?” 

“Yes, I have, and I haven’t found anything that connects them yet. I’m running background checks as we speak.” 

“Is the M.O the same?” I questioned, setting the tablet down on the table. “It seems kind of…”

“Unorganized? Yes. Another thing to point out, the M.O changes per victim. Carlie Reynolds, our first victim, was killed by strangulation while our second and third were killed together by the same form of poisoning.” 

“So...” I raised an eyebrow. “Are we thinking they’re a copycat of…” 

Everyone knew exactly who I was thinking of. I couldn’t bear to say his name and see the pain in Hotch’s eyes as he relived the memories of what Foyet did to Haley. 

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions.” His tone got cold. “But we need to get there as soon as possible. Wheels up in ten.” 

  
  



	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: MENTIONS OF AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP

“So,” JJ slid into the seat next to me. “What’s on your mind? 

I sighed. Did I want to tell her? 

“Not much. The case, mostly.” I motioned to the tablet on my lap. “I don’t know what happened originally, but considering the way Hotch has been acting…”   
“You can’t let that cloud your thoughts, Y/N.”   
“I know. I’m concerned, mostly. Will he be okay, mentally? Is he okay to work this case?”  
“I think Emily is trying to talk to him about it now. But listen, I know something is on your mind and I just want to tell you that I’m here for you, okay?” 

I felt a flutter in my stomach as JJ placed her hand over mine, smiling at me. I wonder why my stomach fluttered - we weren’t supposed to hit rough air I thought? Anyway, I smiled back at JJ and went back to looking at the case, her hand never leaving mine. I caught Spencer staring at me from across the way and I raised an eyebrow, causing him to smirk and look back down at his papers. 

The rest of the plane ride to Boston was uneventful, and we briefed again before we landed. Hotch sent JJ and I to one of the crime scenes, hoping we would be able to figure out anything about the unsub. I had offered to drive, leaving JJ in the passenger seat. I knew she was trying not to ask me anything about what was going on outside of work, but she knew I didn’t want to talk about it so hopefully she wouldn’t ask me anything. My watch buzzed and I glanced down at it, seeing his name flash across my screen again. I ignored it. 

“Who was that?”  
“Hm?”   
“Who just texted you?”  
“Oh, just… just one of my new neighbors.” I did my best to control my micro expressions, knowing JJ was trying to profile me. “She’s watering my plants for me while I’m gone.”   
“Okay.”

It was clear JJ didn’t believe me, but I didn’t want to get the team involved again. The last time I got them involved, Derek almost went and talked to Joey personally. Hotch had to physically hold him back when he tried to leave the office to go find him. 

JJ and I climbed out of the car and made our way to the scene of the first murder, which had been taped off and barely touched since the original CSI team had made their way through it. I ducked down under the yellow tape and held it up for JJ, who walked in after me. We walked through the crime scene, taking in what was around us. The first victim was killed in the open, in a park. From what we read in the report during the briefing, there wasn’t a soul around. The area itself was pretty open, which I found odd. Foyet, from what I read, was someone who seemed to pre-pick his murders. Well, not all of them, but he had always thought out to some extent what he was going to do. This crime scene felt like it was almost a moment of opportunity rather than premeditated. JJ went to grab her tablet to check the files that Garcia had sent over while I continued to look around, going to stand over where the victim was found. I walked through the chain of events through my head, starting from her initial spot over by the bench, leading over to where I was standing now. Nothing in this situation screamed premeditated to me. 

“This doesn’t make sense.”   
“Hm?” JJ turned to face me.   
“This scene… it… this doesn’t seem premeditated. It’s almost as if she was a victim of opportunity.” I paused. “Did it say if he left anything at the scene?”  
“No, I don’t think so.” 

I continued to look around and froze, noticing something wedged into a bush near where the body was found. How the original CSI Team missed that was beyond me, but either way it was something the unsub wanted us to find. 

“Jayje,” I motioned to what I saw, waiting for her to come over. “What is it?”  
“An article about Foyet…” 

I quickly pulled on a glove and picked it up, looking at it closely. Certain passages were highlighted, as well as other parts being underlined. JJ ran back to the car to grab an evidence bag for me to put the paper in, taking it - and the keys - from me. She insisted on driving back to the station, telling me that I needed to relax for a few minutes before everything picked up. The funny thing was, I couldn’t relax. I couldn’t bring myself to think of anything calming since Joey had texted me. I had been on edge since the first text this morning, and my watch kept vibrating which heightened my anxiety even more. I took a breath and finally grabbed my phone, unlocking it and looking at the amount of messages I had.

[30 Unread Messages from: Joey ]

Jesus. 

I deleted all of them, not even wanting to attempt to read what was most likely drunken nonsense. That was the worst part of it. The drinking. But I couldn’t let that get in the way of us solving the case. 

“So, what are we thinking then, it’s not exactly a copycat but it’s a copycat? Because my theory is he either came back, or CSI missed this. Which, I don’t see how CSI could have missed this.”   
JJ shrugged. “It seems like they’re very close to Foyet’s MO, but not exactly one hundred percent. I’d say we should get this back to the team and go from there.”   
“Yeah, probably.”

JJ patted my hand lightly and I felt that weird flutter in my stomach again. Which was weird, because we weren’t in the air. I’d have to think about that later. I can’t think about that now. 

We had a case to solve. 

\---

The ride back to the precinct wasn’t bad at all, and we were back pretty quickly. We met up with everyone else in the conference room, and I set down the evidence bag with the newspaper article on the table.

“This guy either came back, or CSI missed this.”   
“What is it?” Spencer picked it up, running his hand along it. “It’s an article.”  
“It’s by that reporter dude, Roy, the one Foyet had at gunpoint.” Morgan piped up, reading over Spencer’s shoulder.   
“But Foyet is…”   
“He’s dead.” Hotch deadpanned. “What else did everyone find?”   
“Spencer and I talked to the witnesses again,” Emily started. “The story they originally told is the story they told us. They didn’t see or hear anything related to that. The wife remembers watching a couple fighting, but that’s it.”   
“There’s this effect that’s called Inattention Blindness - basically, it’s the ability to miss something happening that should be easily noticeable. It has to do with your working memory capacity. It’s the stuff that you deal with at that moment such as solving a math problem or trying to remember a list you made.”   
“Oh yeah, I know that.” I smiled slightly. “I remember going over that in my psych class. Does anyone here know the video of the people playing basketball and the gorilla walks by behind them?”   
Morgan looked at me like I was crazy. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“That’s a common case of inattentional blindness. You don’t see the unexpected phenomenon in the background because you’re focusing on something else.”   
Spencer seemed to catch onto my train of thought. “Hypothetically, if the wife were to be focusing on something else, the unsub could get away with doing it because the witnesses would be entranced by the other thing that was happening.”   
“So could it be a team then?” JJ asked. “One dominant, two submissives?”   
“How would the other two tie in, then?” 

I walked up to the board, crossing my arms across my chest as I looked at the crime scene photos. The way each crime scene was set up, it seemed to be able to hold a case of inattentional blindness. I grabbed the witness statements and started going over them, feeling the team eyeing me as I did so. Every witness statement we have for the few witnesses, they all recalled something else happening near them at the exact same time as the murders. 

“Guys. I think I found something.”   
“What’s up, Y/N?”  
“I have an inkling this guy is somewhere in the psychology field. Hear me out.” I cleared off some files and placed the witness statements on the table in front of everyone. “Every crime scene, the witnesses recalled something else happening that prevented them from seeing the murders actually happening. Who would know that would happen except someone who’s well versed in the field of psychology?”   
“Y/N is right,” Spencer added on. “There’s no way someone who hasn’t had training in psychology would understand this.”   
“Prentiss, call Garcia and have her look into psychologists in the area. In the meanwhile, let’s deliver the profile.” 

3\. The Profile

“The man we are looking for is in his mid to late twenties, and is possibly working with a team.” Hotch started. “The unsub is copying the serial killer known as The Boston Reaper, who came to light a couple of years ago.”  
I continued. “His MO is slightly different than that of The Reaper, due to him applying what is known as Inattentional Blindness. Sparknoted version, he makes sure there is a distraction so any potential witnesses will be focusing on the distraction rather than the murder itself. By doing this, he eliminates the witnesses noticing him, and instead remembering the distraction that was happening rather than the murder itself.”   
“For instance,” Spencer continued. “The unsub could have someone cause a distraction on the other end of the open area, while he kills his victim.”   
Hotch took a breath. “All victims, unlike The Reaper, were not pre-chosen. These were all victims of opportunity. They were killed all in the open, while another party was causing the distractions.”   
“We suggest that your patrols be upped in public places, such as parks, libraries, and any place where a gathering could possibly be held. Undercovers would be preferred, since Uniforms could potentially stop him from moving on to his next victim.”

My phone started buzzing non-stop in my pocket, and I could tell Joey was trying to get a hold of me once more. I did my best to ignore it, but I ultimately ended up having to step to the side to finally answer his calls. 

“Joey, what the fuck do you want?” I hissed.   
Joey hiccuped through the phone. “Heeeeyyyyy, Y/N, how’re you?!”   
“What about never contact me again do you not understand?”   
“‘m jus’ tryin’ to talk to my….girlfriend. My girlfriend.”   
“We broke up, Joey. I don’t want to talk to you or hear from you ever again. Goodbye.” 

I hung up the phone and angrily wiped at the tears coming from my eyes. It had been a few months since we broke up, I couldn’t figure out for the life of me why he couldn’t take no for an answer. At this rate, I’d have to end up getting a restraining order against him. But I didn’t want to, considering that I’m barely home anymore. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed. What was I going to do about him? 

“You should’ve blocked him.” I jumped, turning around to see JJ leaning up against the wall. “I told you that from the beginning.”   
“I know. I just…”   
“It’s hard. I get it. I’ve been through the same thing.” she placed a comforting hand in mine. “How about when we go back to the hotel you come over to my room and we watch shitty Lifetime movies and eat junk food from the vending machines?”  
“Honestly, that sounds like a great idea.” 

I smiled, realizing then and there that JJ knew me better than anyone on the team. I had become the closest to her since I started, and tell her pretty much everything to the point she can tell who I’m talking to by my body language. It was neat, sometimes. Other times, like these, I didn’t want her to know. I didn’t want anyone to know. I’m a big girl, I don’t need anyone helping me and holding my hand through a bad break up, you know? I’m independent. And I for sure don’t need no man. 

“JJ, Y/N, conference room.” Hotch looked me up and down before sharing a look with JJ, leading us back to the conference room.   
I sat down at the table. “So, where are we?”   
“Right now, Garcia’s looking through victimology to see if we can find any similarities between the victims. Background checks came back clear.”   
Morgan sighed. “So we’ve got nothing?”   
“As of right now, yes. But, I was hoping that I could send you and Reid off to talk to some of the people who knew our first victim.”  
“Yeah, for sure.” Morgan looked to Reid, who nodded in agreement. “Send us the address?”   
“Already on your tablets. JJ, could you go to the coroner and talk to them to see if there are any similarities with the bodies?”  
“Of course.”   
“Y/N, if you’d stay a second, I’d like to talk to you about something.”   
I swallowed nervously. “Sure thing.” 

Everyone dispersed and Hotch sat down next to me, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He looked at me and I could see the switch from boss to father figure. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” 

It was then that the tears started falling and thank god that there were no windows into this room. I cried for a solid five minutes before I finally stopped, clearing my throat to speak. 

“Joey.”   
“What is he doing?”   
“He-he called me today.” I didn’t want to mention the texts. It was bad enough that JJ already knew. “Tried to talk to me. It threw me off, is all.”   
“Y/N, I told you to tell me if he tried to contact you again.”   
“I know, I know I just… I didn’t want to distract anyone from the case.”   
“Your safety is important, Y/N. You do know that, right?”   
“Yeah. I do.” I sighed. “I really don’t want anyone to be hovering over me when there’s dead girls and most likely more coming, you know? I’m not the center of attention right now. These girls are.”  
“I know. But I want you to be safe too.”  
“I am, for now. He’s not here.”   
“Okay.” Hotch could tell I wasn’t going to say anything else. “Let me know if anything else happens, okay?”   
“Okay.” 

Hotch patted me on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the room, giving me a few moments of quiet. I stared up at the board, trying to get my mind off of Joey. There was something about these girls, something that was on the tip of my tongue but wasn’t coming out. I couldn’t tell what exactly it was, and it was bothering the hell out of me. 

I got up and stood close to the board, biting my thumb as I did so. Why them? What was so perfect about these girls that he just had to have them? What made them so appealing to our unsub? My eyes darted between pictures, trying to piece together stuff in my head. I called Garcia, hoping she’d have some answers.

“What’s up, Pumpkin?”  
“Hey G, I was hoping you could do some research for me.”  
“You called the right lair of greatness, my love. Hit me.”   
“Can you see if any of the victims were in the psychology field at all? Or maybe majored in it in college?”  
“Dare I ask?”  
“No I- I just think it has something to do with why they’re so appealing to the unsub. I could be wrong, it is just a hunch.”   
“Don’t worry babes, I’m on it.”   
I could hear Garcia’s computers running in the background. “Out with it. What’s wrong?”  
“Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying.”  
“Do I?” I played dumb, knowing that Garcia can’t profile me like everyone else. “Weird. I haven’t.”  
“I might not be a profiler, but I can tell when you’re crying.” Shit. “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing is a broad term, Y/N. But alas, we can’t talk about it now. It looks like the second victim Jayla was a therapy patient at the same place that our first and third victims worked at.”   
“Thanks G. You’re the best.”  
“You know it.”

I hung up and let out the sigh I was holding, knowing damn well that Garcia was probably about to go through my phone. I rolled my eyes as I chuckled to myself, writing down what Garcia had told me before leaving to go find Hotch.

I might have just gotten us a lead.


	3. The Profile

“The man we are looking for is in his mid to late twenties, and is possibly working with a team.” Hotch started. “The unsub is copying the serial killer known as The Boston Reaper, who came to light a couple of years ago.”

I continued. “His MO is slightly different than that of The Reaper, due to him applying what is known as Inattentional Blindness. Sparknoted version, he makes sure there is a distraction so any potential witnesses will be focusing on the distraction rather than the murder itself. By doing this, he eliminates the witnesses noticing him, and instead remembering the distraction that was happening rather than the murder itself.” 

“For instance,” Spencer continued. “The unsub could have someone cause a distraction on the other end of the open area, while he kills his victim.” 

Hotch took a breath. “All victims, unlike The Reaper, were not pre-chosen. These were all victims of opportunity. They were killed all in the open, while another party was causing the distractions.” 

“We suggest that your patrols be upped in public places, such as parks, libraries, and any place where a gathering could possibly be held. Undercovers would be preferred, since Uniforms could potentially stop him from moving on to his next victim.”

My phone started buzzing non-stop in my pocket, and I could tell Joey was trying to get a hold of me once more. I did my best to ignore it, but I ultimately ended up having to step to the side to finally answer his calls. 

“Joey, what the  _ fuck _ do you want?” I hissed. 

Joey hiccuped through the phone. “ _ Heeeeyyyyy, Y/N, how’re you?! _ ” 

“What about never contact me again do you not understand?” 

“ _ ‘m jus’ tryin’ to talk to my….girlfriend. My girlfriend. _ ” 

“We broke up, Joey. I don’t want to talk to you or hear from you ever again. Goodbye.” 

I hung up the phone and angrily wiped at the tears coming from my eyes. It had been a few months since we broke up, I couldn’t figure out for the life of me why he couldn’t take no for an answer. At this rate, I’d have to end up getting a restraining order against him. But I didn’t want to, considering that I’m barely home anymore. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed. What was I going to do about him? 

“You should’ve blocked him.” I jumped, turning around to see JJ leaning up against the wall. “I told you that from the beginning.” 

“I know. I just…” 

“It’s hard. I get it. I’ve been through the same thing.” she placed a comforting hand in mine. “How about when we go back to the hotel you come over to my room and we watch shitty Lifetime movies and eat junk food from the vending machines?”

“Honestly, that sounds like a great idea.” 

I smiled, realizing then and there that JJ knew me better than anyone on the team. I had become the closest to her since I started, and tell her pretty much everything to the point she can tell who I’m talking to by my body language. It was neat, sometimes. Other times, like these, I didn’t want her to know. I didn’t want anyone to know. I’m a big girl, I don’t need anyone helping me and holding my hand through a bad break up, you know? I’m independent. And I for sure don’t need no man. 

“JJ, Y/N, conference room.” Hotch looked me up and down before sharing a look with JJ, leading us back to the conference room. 

I sat down at the table. “So, where are we?” 

“Right now, Garcia’s looking through victimology to see if we can find any similarities between the victims. Background checks came back clear.” 

Morgan sighed. “So we’ve got nothing?” 

“As of right now, yes. But, I was hoping that I could send you and Reid off to talk to some of the people who knew our first victim.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Morgan looked to Reid, who nodded in agreement. “Send us the address?” 

“Already on your tablets. JJ, could you go to the coroner and talk to them to see if there are any similarities with the bodies?”

“Of course.” 

“Y/N, if you’d stay a second, I’d like to talk to you about something.” 

I swallowed nervously. “Sure thing.” 

Everyone dispersed and Hotch sat down next to me, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He looked at me and I could see the switch from boss to father figure. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” 

It was then that the tears started falling and thank god that there were no windows into this room. I cried for a solid five minutes before I finally stopped, clearing my throat to speak. 

“Joey.” 

“What is he doing?” 

“He-he called me today.” I didn’t want to mention the texts. It was bad enough that JJ already knew. “Tried to talk to me. It threw me off, is all.” 

“Y/N, I told you to tell me if he tried to contact you again.” 

“I know, I know I just… I didn’t want to distract anyone from the case.” 

“Your safety is important, Y/N. You do know that, right?” 

“Yeah. I do.” I sighed. “I really don’t want anyone to be hovering over me when there’s dead girls and most likely more coming, you know? I’m not the center of attention right now. These girls are.”

“I know. But I want you to be safe too.”

“I am, for now. He’s not here.” 

“Okay.” Hotch could tell I wasn’t going to say anything else. “Let me know if anything else happens, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Hotch patted me on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the room, giving me a few moments of quiet. I stared up at the board, trying to get my mind off of Joey. There was something about these girls, something that was on the tip of my tongue but wasn’t coming out. I couldn’t tell what exactly it was, and it was bothering the hell out of me. 

I got up and stood close to the board, biting my thumb as I did so. Why them? What was so perfect about these girls that he just  _ had _ to have them? What made them so appealing to our unsub? My eyes darted between pictures, trying to piece together stuff in my head. I called Garcia, hoping she’d have some answers.

“ _ What’s up, Pumpkin?” _

“Hey G, I was hoping you could do some research for me.”

“ _ You called the right lair of greatness, my love. Hit me _ .” 

“Can you see if any of the victims were in the psychology field at all? Or maybe majored in it in college?”

“ _ Dare I ask?” _

“No I- I just think it has something to do with why they’re so appealing to the unsub. I could be wrong, it is just a hunch.” 

“ _ Don’t worry babes, I’m on it. _ ” 

I could hear Garcia’s computers running in the background. “Out with it. What’s wrong?”

“ _ Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying. _ ”

“Do I?” I played dumb, knowing that Garcia can’t profile me like everyone else. “Weird. I haven’t.”

“ _ I might not be a profiler, but I can tell when you’re crying.” _ Shit. “ _ What’s wrong? _ ” 

“Nothing.”

“ _ Nothing is a broad term, Y/N. But alas, we can’t talk about it now. It looks like the second victim Jayla was a therapy patient at the same place that our first and third victims worked at. _ ” 

“Thanks G. You’re the best.”

“ _ You know it. _ ”

I hung up and let out the sigh I was holding, knowing damn well that Garcia was probably about to go through my phone. I rolled my eyes as I chuckled to myself, writing down what Garcia had told me before leaving to go find Hotch.

I might have just gotten us a lead. 

  
  



	4. Leads and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: FLASHBACK TO ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP

“Y/N, what did you find?” 

“Well, I talked to Garcia and it looks like after going through victimology, all three victims had one thing in common.” I slapped a picture up onto the board. “Our second victim, Jayla, was a patient at the same place where our first and third victim worked. There’s a connection.” 

“Was she able to find anything else?”

“She sent something to our tablets but I didn’t get a chance to look since I came right here to tell you.” 

Hotch nodded. “Good job.” 

“Thanks, Hotch.” 

We shared a small smile before walking back over to the rest of the team, filling them in on what Garcia found. Hotch sent JJ and I to go interview people at the psychology place, and I nodded before grabbing my purse. I could tell everyone was looking at me weirdly, considering that half of my makeup was smudged. Derek was the most concerned, which was something I expected, considering how he acted the last time Joey made me like this. 

“Y/N, JJ, go talk to the people at Sunshine Psychiatric Services, see if they can tell us anything about the victims. Reid, I’d like you to go over the police reports again and make sure we didn’t miss anything. Morgan, Emily, go talk to the witnesses and see if any of them would be willing to go through a cognitive.” 

“Of course.”

JJ and I made our way to the car we were using, and I plopped myself down into the passenger seat, trying to push flashbacks I was having to the back of my mind.

  
  


_ “Derek-” _

_ “No, Y/N, that’s not acceptable!”  _

_ The tone of voice Derek used caused me to tense up. He sounded exactly like Joey did.  _

_ “She’s right. You can’t go with little to no evidence.” _

_ “Hotch, look at her. At the mention of his name Y/N shrinks into a shell that she doesn’t think we see but we damn well do.”  _

_ I sniffled. “Derek’s right, Hotch. I can’t- I don’t know how to explain it. I just… I’m scared of him.”  _

_ JJ wrapped a supportive arm around me, adjusting so she was resting her cheek on the top of my head. The gesture was comforting.  _

_ “I’m very aware of that, Y/N, but like I said-” _

_ “Come on, Aaron.” Derek got that pleading look in his eyes. “You gotta let me do something.” _

_ “No. Go home everyone. Get some rest.”  _

_ “Yes sir.”  _

_ It was late, and I had just gotten back to the apartment from a particularly rough case. JJ waved at me from the car and I shot her a tired smile, making my way up the stairs to Joey’s place. I fumbled with my keys as I tiredly came up to the door, hearing the clinking of beer bottles hitting each other. Great. Another drunken night of advances from Joey. I opened the door, bracing myself for what was about to happen. He pushed himself off of the couch, barely giving me time to put my go-bag down before he was all over me, shoving me up against the wall.  _

_ I placed my hand on his chest. “Joey, please.” _

_ “What’s wrong, babygirl?” _

_ “I’m tired. I just got home. Let me breathe.”  _

_ “You can’t breathe in my presence?” he tilted his head to the side as he ran his hands up and underneath my shirt. “I’ve been waiting for you all week, baby.” _

_ “I know, Joey.” I pushed away from him, leaning away while he tried to kiss me again. “I’m still in my work clothes and I have to be up in five hours.”  _

_ “I can change that.” _

_ “No.” I forcibly shoved him, sending him into the back of the couch. “Get away from me.”  _

_ I shimmied my way down the wall past the living room, hoping to make it to the bathroom without an issue so I could lock the door. Before I knew it, his hands were on my waist and he turned me around, smashing his lips against mine.  _

  
  


“Y/N?” 

JJ had stopped the car in the back of some parking lot, I noticed, as I shook myself out of my thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“You’re crying.”

“Am I?” I raised my hand to my cheek. Shit. I was crying. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing I- I’m just tired, Jayje.” I turned away from her, hastily wiping at my tears as I looked out the window. “Let’s just do what we need to do.”

“I’m not moving this car until you talk to me.” 

“Then we’re going to be here a while.” 

There was a small silence. “Y/N, please. Is Joey bothering you again?”

“What makes you think that?”

“The last time you cried in front of me was the night Joey-”

“You don’t have to say it outloud.” 

“Listen. I know something is wrong. I’m not moving until you tell me what’s going on. I want to  _ help _ you, Y/N. I can’t help when I don’t know what’s wrong.”

I paused. “Fine. Joey’s texting me again.” 

“I- what?” 

JJ’s demeanor quickly changed, and I could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. I knew telling her would piss her off, which is why I was scared. I was scared to tell everyone. This is why I was trying to deal with it myself before I bought anyone in on it. 

“It’s more than when he called me earlier. He won’t leave me alone.”

“I told you to block him.”

“I know. And I should. But I can’t bring myself to do it.” 

“How come?”

I sighed. “I don’t know. He was a big part of my life. He… there were a lot of firsts with him.”

“I felt the same way with Will, Y/N.” JJ started. “It took me a while to realize it was over. To realize that in order to be happy, I needed to figure out who I really was.” 

“So that’s why you came out?” 

“Partly. Stop deflecting.”

“I’m not deflecting!” 

“Yes you are.” JJ gave me a pointed look. “I know you don’t want to talk about it but it's something you need to talk about. Bottling up your feelings isn’t a good thing.”

Ain’t that the truth?

“Jayje, as much as I love the therapy session, Hotch is going to wonder why we took so long.” 

JJ sighed and put the car in drive, giving me her “We’re-Not-Done-Talking-About-This” look. I turned away from her and looked out the window, trying to push the thoughts about Joey out of my mind. I hated that he was able to overtake me as much as he did. He shouldn’t be in my mind like that- we had been broken up for a while now, and I’m ready to move on. Or so I thought. 

By the time JJ pulled into the parking lot we needed to be in, my face was red and puffy and it was clear that I wasn’t okay. She made me stay in the car and went in by herself, taking the list of questions Hotch wanted us to ask. I pulled out my phone and played some Candy Crush, knowing that the music would help calm me down. It had become a staple in my winding down routine, and it helped a lot when I was having moments like today. About half an hour later JJ came back into the car and gave me a pointed look. 

“Be honest with me, Y/N, are you okay?”

“No.” 

“Will you let Hotch send you back to the hotel?”

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“Because, we can’t get distracted.  _ I _ can’t get distracted. If I let myself get lost in my thoughts I’ll get worse. There are dead girls out there that need to be avenged and there are more girls out there who need to be saved. I can’t be in a hotel room not helping.” 

Before JJ could respond, Hotch called. JJ clicked answer on the car’s bluetooth. “ _ Where are you two?” _

“Still at the Psychology office, why?”

“ _ How fast can you get to the location that was sent to your tablets? _ ”

“Within twenty minutes.” 

“ _ Good. There’s been another murder.”  _

  
  



	5. Father/Daughter Findings

“ _ There’s been another murder. _ ”

“Another one?” my eyebrow raised. “Same M.O?”

“ _ It looks like it. Prentiss and Rossi are already on their way. Can you meet them there? _ ”

JJ gave me a look as if she was asking me if I was okay. I nodded. “Of course.”

“ _ Good. I’ll see you in a bit. _ ”

Hotch hung up and the two of us sat in silence for a minute before JJ put the car in reverse, pulling the park where the murder happened up on the GPS. I could tell she was nervous about my mental state, but like I said earlier- I couldn’t let myself get distracted. I wouldn’t let myself get distracted. The ride to the scene wasn’t as tense as I expected it to be, and we made it pretty quickly since JJ decided to turn on the lights of the car. I wiped under my eyes quickly before stepping out of the car, and sent JJ a nod. I stepped off to where Emily and Rossi were looking at the body and stood next to them, shooting them a small smile. 

“What do we have?”

“Maya Ramsey, 24. Same wounds as our previous victims.” Emily paused. “Something seems off about this one, though.”

“How so?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Does she look like any of the other victims to you?” 

I bent down to the body to get a closer look, taking a pair of gloves from Rossi as I did so. After I slipped them on I got as close as I could and realized that Emily was right- Maya looked different than the others. Same age group, but not the same looks. That was quite interesting. 

“Garcia should take a look and see if she can connect Maya to the others.” I thought outloud. “Something about this victim doesn’t add up.” 

“I’ll go give her a call.” Emily stepped away, grabbing her phone.

I stood up and turned around, being met with Rossi standing right in front of me. He gave me that look that he used when he was ready to wiggle information out of someone. I let out a sigh and followed him away from people, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. 

“Y/N, is Joey bothering you again?” 

“Yeah.” I looked down at the ground. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“You work with profilers. We were bound to find out.” 

“I know. I was trying to deal with it by myself.” 

“Deal with it, or ignore it?” Rossi gave me a signature smirk. “Y/N, if there’s anything I’ve learned working with you is that you don’t like confrontation and absolutely refuse to talk to anyone who’s causing you problems. That’s why it took you so long to break up with Joey. I know those things are hard but sometimes you’ve just got to ‘chuck it in the fuck it bucket’ and confront your problems head on.”

“Di-Did you just quote a tik tok?” I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Rossi simply smiled back at me. “The point is, Y/N, there are things that aren’t avoidable, kind of like this one. In order to stop the problem, you need to talk about it. I know it sucks, but sometimes you just have to do it. With that being said, will you eventually talk about it?”

“I mean-”

“Yes or no, Y/N.”

I huffed. “Fine. I’ll talk about it.” 

“Good.” he patted my shoulder lightly. “I’m always here for you to talk, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Rossi and I walked back over to where the team was standing, all of them figuring out what to do.

“We need to regroup. Take some time and meet me back at the precinct at 2. Get some lunch, get some air, and come back with ideas. We might be looking at this the wrong way.”

\---

I'm not going to lie, I had JJ drop me back off at the precinct. I needed to see everything and think by myself for a bit. I love the team, don't get me wrong, but I had to see everything with my own eyes, and not everyone else's viewpoints muddling my own . I made my way over to the board. Sitting down on the edge of the table, I scrunched my eyes up in concentration as I tried to come up with theories as to why the newest victim was different. So far, we had 4 different victims. Carlie Reynolds, Kaitlyn Talbot, Jayla Surgeon and now Maya Ramsey. and if we didn’t act soon, we’d have five. And they all had the same M.O. I grabbed my phone and dialed Garcia, knowing she’d be able to help me figure out what the M.O meant. 

“Penny G, love of my life.” 

“ _ What’s up, buttercup? _ ”

“What can you tell me about Foyet?” The line went silent for a moment. “Pen?”

“ _ Sorry I- one sec _ .” I heard her typing and a breath in. “ _ I didn’t realize that… _ ”

“I didn’t know? Yeah.”

“ _ I sent the files to your tablet. _ ”

“Thank you Pen. I love you.” 

“ _ I love you too, Y/N. _ ” 

I grabbed my tablet from my bag and opened the files Garcia sent me, starting to go through them. His file was all over the place, but there was one thing that stuck out to me. His file noted that the M.O would vary, when ours was similar on all the bodies- the multiple stab wounds. As I continued to read, it seemed to just get worse and worse. I finally set my tablet down, not wanting to read any more about it. I heard the door click open and I turned around, seeing Hotch walk in. One look to my tablet and he knew exactly what I was looking at. He came and leaned up against the table next to me. I lightly patted his arm, knowing that he wasn’t much of a PDA person, unless he was with Beth. I also knew not to push him, since this was such a tough subject for him to deal with. 

  
  


“I presume you got the files from Garcia?”

“Sir I-”

“It’s okay, Y/N.” Hotch gave me a small smile. “I told Garcia to give it to you when you asked.” 

“I didn’t mean to pry, I just thought I should take a look to see if I could find any similarities.” 

“I understand, and that was good thinking on your half.” 

“Something stood out to me, and doesn’t add up with the current M.O.” 

“What is that?”

“His M.O was all over the place- our unsub only seems to be copying the stabbing of the female victims, which I’d presume is some sort of substitute for sexual reasons.” I paused, looking back to the board. “Not only that, but all the victims are found as is, nothing is taken from their bodies, and nothing was found on their bodies.” 

“I wouldn’t rule that out yet. Morgan is going through the evidence right now, we’re going to talk to the families to make sure nothing of theirs is missing or on other victims.” 

I nodded. “It just strikes me odd that we haven’t found anything missing yet.” 

“Well, we have only been here for a day.” Hotch chuckled. “In all seriousness, though, we’ll find out soon as Morgan gets back.” 

“Yeah.” I paused. “Another thing that irks me is the fact that our first three victims were blonde hair and blue eyes, and our latest victim, Maya, is brown hair and brown eyed. He was sticking to a pattern and then out of nowhere, it changed.” I bit down on my thumb, which was a very telling indicator of my anxiety spiking. 

“Y/N.” Hotch looked at me. “You’re doing the thumb thing.”

“What thumb thing?”

“The thing you do when something is bothering you.” he gave me a pointed look. “Be honest with me, are you okay?”

“Not really, no.” I let out a shuddering breath. “I’m scared.” 

“I know.” He held out his arm and I leant into his side. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you want me to do?” 

“Just keep him away from me.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

We sat like that for a few minutes, and it was times like this that I really appreciated Hotch turning into my father figure. Since my father left when I was five, I hadn't had a solid father figure in my life. It was always me and my mom, and sometimes our neighbors. Thankfully, I had my friends Kip and Grasei who let me in and took me under their arms when we moved to Woodbridge, but I had never found the right father figure until I met Hotch. From the moment I stepped into the BAU as an intern he made sure to keep an eye on me, and always made sure I was okay. I saw the side of him that not a lot of people saw, and that was the father side. He and Jack would always invite me over for dinner and Jack would insist for me to play with him in his pillow fort. If I'm being honest, I think that was part of the reason he chose me for the team over the other interns, but I didn't mind. He was always there for me when I needed him, and that's all that really mattered to me. I could care less about how I got onto the team. I was doing what I wanted to do, and my life was going as perfect as it could be. 

Okay, maybe not so perfect but that’s not the point.

The BAU had become my family, my people. Even as an intern, they made sure that I was always included, inviting me to bar nights, girls nights and more. When Hotch made me an official team member, they all took me out to celebrate at the local bar. Either way, they had become my family and the fact that they were all so concerned for me meant a lot. Especially when it was affecting me as bad as it was. 

“Hotch,” I sat up, noticing something on the board. “Am I just going crazy, or are Carlie and Kaitlyn wearing the same necklace?” 

Hotch came and stood next to me. “Good eye, Y/N. I’ll call Morgan.”

“I could be wrong but…” 

“Don’t doubt yourself. You’re one of our best agents. I trust you.” 

“Thank you, Hotch.”

“Of course. And before you ask, I’ll have an agent following Joey to make sure he doesn’t go to your apartment.” 

I smiled. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Anything to make sure you feel safe, Y/N.” 

I turned back to the board and continued looking at the pictures, wishing I had Spencer here with me with his perfect… well… everything. There was something that I was missing.

But I couldn't put my finger on it. 


	6. Agree to Dissagree

Morgan came back not even ten minutes after I had found the necklace in the picture, and he confirmed my suspicions. Carlie’s family had confirmed that the necklace she was wearing was missing- it was a family piece that was passed down to each first born daughter. We were getting somewhere, but also nowhere at the same time. I sat down with a huff, grabbing my tablet from where it was sitting on the table and grabbing my apple pen, going back to the PDFs I made of all of the case files so I could write on them. Something about this wasn’t sitting right with me. 

Why did our unsub choose Foyet to copy? He was one of the most notorious serial killers to date. He was a psychopath, narcissistic, prolific son of a bitch who tried to get under Hotch’s skin in any way that he could. He had also manipulated the police previously, which of course nobody had seen coming. He absolutely knew what he was doing, which is somewhat of a difference from the unsub we were dealing with today. If you compared the autopsy reports, Foyet was well versed in anatomy, considering that he had stabbed Hotch everywhere except major arteries. He also wasn’t using the stabbing for a sexual surrogate, since he wasn’t incompetent from what I had learned. 

Spencer came and sat down next to me, and looked over my shoulder. “What’s up?”

“I’m trying to get into our unsubs head,” I started. “I just can’t figure out why it’s him that they decided to copy. I can’t place my finger on the piece of the puzzle we’re missing.” 

“Well, what do we have?” 

I projected what was on my tablet to the TV, my notes taking up the screen. “Multiple victims, all stabbed or mutilated in some way. None of the victims had any personal ties, which is on par with Foyet, but they’re all somehow connected to Sunshine Psychiatric Services. This makes me think it’s someone within the inner circle here, but we cleared all of the employees.” 

“I do agree with the theory that they’re in the Psychology Field.” Spencer looked up at the screen, then back down at his manilla folder. “Besides Sunshine, were any of the victims tied in other ways? Like ex boyfriends, same schools, stuff like that?” 

“No, Garcia checked. Came up squeaky clean. None of them crossed paths. Carlie went to a small Private Catholic School with less than 400 students, Jayla got her GED after dropping out of school to care for her dying mother and went to college with the money from her mother’s will. Caitlyn just moved here a few months ago, and Maya is a struggling artist who is dealing with marital problems, apparently.”

“Would it be worth it to talk to them again?” 

I shrugged. “I don’t know, they seemed hesitant to talk from what I heard from Dove.” 

“Dove?”

It took me a few seconds to realize my nickname for JJ slipped out. “I-uh… JJ.”

“Ah.” Spencer gave me a look. “JJ. Okay.”

“Shut up before anyone hears your stupid little smirk all the way back in Quantico.” I jokingly slapped him on the arm. 

“You call JJ ‘Dove’.”

“That I do.”

“You have a personalized nickname for her.” 

“What about it?” I raised my eyebrow. “She’s the only one allowed to call you Spence. It’s basically the same thing.” 

“Okay, Y/N. Agree to disagree.” Spencer looked back down at his files. “You do like her, though.”

“I-I do not.” 

“It’s very obvious. You’re bad at hiding your microexpressions. JJ on the other hand, is very good at hiding microexpressions. She hid them from me for ten months.” 

“Was that a hint of sass I sense, Dr. Reid? You got jokes now?” 

“I’m not joking. I’m stating the truth. I’m a Man of Science, it’s what I do.” 

“Mmhmm, okay Dr. Reid, agree to disagree.” I playfully rolled my eyes before turning back to my files. 

It was nice having Spencer go over them with me, since we thought in pretty similar ways. Although I wasn’t a genius like him, he treated me like his equal and I did the same, and we had become close during my time on the BAU. We enjoyed a lot of the same little niche things, which made for a great friendship. Derek once tried to set us up before the team found out I was gay, which was a funny sight to see. Either way, Spencer and I knew that even if we weren’t romantically involved we would always be best friends, and that we’d be in each other's lives for as long as we possibly could. 

“Y/N,” Spencer nudged me. “Go back to the picture you just swiped past..”

“Uh… okay?” 

“Okay, zoom in a bit on the right side of the picture.” He got up and looked at the TV, then back at me. “Do you see what I see?”

“That one dude you made me zoom in on?”

“Yes. Him. Go back to the files we got on the girls.” 

“What are you getting at?”

“I think I figured out the common link. But I want to make sure my theory is correct.” 

“Oh?” I swiped until the files came up, letting Spencer read through them. “And what’s your theory?”

“So to get into Sunshine you have to get psych tested, right? What if all their tests were done by the same person?”

“You’re thinking that person was stalking them?” I raised an eyebrow. “That’s a longshot.” 

“I know. Toss me my phone? I need to call Garcia.” 

“For sure.”

As Spencer walked out of the room I let it sink in what he said-  _ you do like her though. it’s very obvious, you’re bad at hiding your microexpressions. _ Was I that bad at hiding my crush over one of my best, most trusted friends? I mean, he wasn’t wrong though. JJ was one of the most loveable people I had ever met, which was probably why I fell for her so quickly. For months I had started feeling those little flutters when we hung out together, or when our hands brushed as we maneuvered ourselves around her kitchen while making Henry breakfast. JJ made me feel safe, which is the complete opposite of what Joey did. I knew I could trust JJ, since she made sure that I was okay, even when she didn’t need to. She had been there from day one - literally. She had been the one to escort me to Hotch’s office for my interview. It was from that moment that I knew we would be in each other's lives, romantically or not. 

Seeing her eyes as I walked into the BAU was a memory I would never forget. The feeling of her hand on the small of my back as she introduced me to the team, somehow already knowing that I was going to be accepted to the team before I even did. The looks she snuck me when she knew nobody was looking, the little touches under the round table… it was all stuff that I don’t know how I would ever live without. She had become such a staple in my life, it was crazy to me that I had survived 26 years without her. I would never admit it, but I always thought of our meeting as a miracle. 

“Y/N?” Spencer waved his hand in front of my face.

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. What’s up?”

“Garcia was able to find out who that guy was. Miles Patterson. Can you pull up the staff list at Sunshine?”

I clicked a few buttons, and what did you know. Miles was on there. What a surprise. 

“Wanna take a ride?” Spencer held up the keys, tossing them to me. 

“I always do. I’ll drive.”

“After you, M’Lady.” 

  
  



	7. Surprises in Hotel Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: THROW UP MENTION/ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP MENTION also sum removing of y/n’s bra but that’s literally it

“Ah yes. Mr. Patterson isn’t in the office today, but I can leave a message for you if you’d like?” 

Spencer and I shared a look, simply thanking the front desk receptionist and walking back out to the car. I slid into the seat and looked at him, hoping he knew what to do next.

“What are you looking at me for?”

“You’re the genius! Tell us what to do.”

“You think I have a plan?” 

“Uh, yeah.” I joked. “You have the highest IQ out of everyone. You’re the smart friend.”

“I am smart, but that doesn’t mean I have all the plans.”

I smiled. “I was joking, dummy. Let's go back to the station, see what Hotch wants us to do.” 

I waited until Spencer buckled before putting the car in reverse, pulling out of the spot we were in. I had a sinking feeling we were being watched, but I shook it off as I pulled onto the main road, back the way we came. The bluetooth started ringing, and I clicked the answer on the wheel.

“Agent Y/L/N.”

“ _ It’s JJ. You guys got anything? _ ” 

“Sadly, no. We’re on our way back now, Dove.” Spencer eyed me, and I elbowed him.

“ _ Okay, we have nothing either. I’ll see you when you get back _ .”

“For sure.” JJ hung up, and I let a little ‘I love you’ slip out.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You said I love you.” 

I played dumb, knowing Spencer would tease me about it the whole way back. “You must need to get your hearing checked. I said no such thing.” 

“Mmhmm... okay…” 

“Seriously, Spencer, nothing’s going on between me and JJ. We’re just friends.” 

I didn’t want to be just friends, though. I wasn’t afraid to admit to myself that I was in love with JJ. One hundred percent head over heels in love. At this point, I could care less about the stupid FBI rules about relationships. I just wanted to feel her lips on mine, her skin against my skin, with nothing but the sheet to cover us from the outside world. There were so many things I wanted to do to that woman that I couldn’t say out loud, especially with Spencer in the car. I had been good at controlling myself for the past four years, and I couldn’t let that control go now. I needed to keep myself in check so I could stay focused on the case. Right. The case. 

I pulled back into the parking lot of the station, pulling into the closest spot I could find to the front door. Spencer and I walked in and met up with everyone else in the conference room, sitting down in one of the open chairs. JJ came to stand up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, pretending to be resting it on the back of the chair. Sneaky bitch.

“Our new main suspect is Miles Patterson, 34.” Hotch stuck a picture up on the board. “Works at Sunshine Psychiatry as the intake specialist. He does all the testing that gets you in the front door.” 

“So, what is it that he’s doing?” 

“He’s stalking the girls.” Spencer started. “I dug a little bit into his past with the help of Garcia, and it turns out that he has restraining orders put against him from multiple people for being too obsessed with them, breaking into their houses, etc.”

“Could it be Obsessive Love Disorder?” Emily questioned, looking at JJ’s hand as she said so. 

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

“Basically, said person, in this case Miles, becomes obsessed with the person they fall in love with. When you deal with OLD, you feel overwhelming senses of attraction to one person, and turn into their protector. They don’t take rejection easily at all.”

“Could these girls have rejected Miles?” I started to piece two and two together. “That would explain the overkill due to him being obsessed with them.” 

“That doesn’t explain the copycat aspect though.” Rossi sighed. “Why is he copycating another serial killer?”

“To get our attention.” Morgan’s head snapped up. “If he gets obsessed that easily, he could be obsessed with one of the girls.” 

“That would explain some of it. But why him in particular?” 

“Because it's close to the team.” 

Everyone looked at Hotch, expecting him to blow up or yell at us. Instead, he took a sip from his water, doing his best to keep his cool. He’s good at that, and I wasn’t surprised that he used those skills in this moment. We all bounced ideas off of each other for a few more minutes before it was decided that we would be doing a press conference in the morning announcing his name and picture, and pleading with him to come turn himself in. I automatically tensed up at that, knowing it could either be the best idea we had come up with, or the worst. Knowing how it felt to have someone obsessed with you made this case even worse for me. I knew exactly how those girls were feeling, since I felt exactly the same way during my last few months with Joey, especially after I had come out as gay to him. He had been exhibiting some of the same exact effects that Miles must have been exhibiting when he talked to those girls. All the feelings I had when I was with Joey came rushing back, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

“Y/N?” 

“I uh… I need some air.” 

I grabbed my stuff and raced out of the station, finding the nearest bush and bending over. My bag fell on the ground next to me, and I shoved it out of the way so it wouldn’t get dirty, especially since my tablet was in there. I wiped my mouth and sat back on my legs, not noticing JJ rushing up to me. 

“Y/N?” 

I jumped up, brushing the invisible dirt off. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” 

“I’m taking you back to the hotel. Hotch said to.” 

“I’m fine, JJ. Really.”

“No you’re not, dove.” 

There were those butterflies again.

“Fine. We can go back to the hotel.” 

I let JJ take my bag from me and followed her to the car, knowing that she was nervous about how I was handling this case. And to be honest, I wasn’t handling it. I was ignoring all my feelings, which clearly wasn’t working. I sunk into the passenger seat and shut my eyes, grabbing the cold water bottle that JJ took for me and placing it to my forehead. This wasn’t doing me any favors, considering that the breakup with Joey was still so fresh in my mind. It had been five months since we had broken up, but to me it felt like yesterday when he tried to… I couldn’t even say it outloud. It hurt me more than I’d like to admit, and it was clear with this case. I could feel JJ looking at me, and I knew she was going to try and break me down in the hotel room. Which I absolutely did not want or need on this fine Friday night. She pulled into a parking spot and we both got out, me waiting for her as she locked the car and walked to my side. I shot her a half assed smile before we walked in, going to the desk to get our room keys. Thanking the concierge, we walked over to the elevator and got in, JJ sneakily slipped her hand into mine, giving it a squeeze. I smiled back at her and rested my head on her shoulder, as if to say thank you.

She opened the door for me and I walked in, noticing that there was only one bed. Figures, since Hotch knew how comfortable we were with each other. Before I did anything, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed the taste out of my mouth. When I was sure that it was gone, I set my gobag down on the bed and automatically kicked my heels off, untucking my shirt and reaching up for my bra. I felt JJ come up behind me and wrap her arms around me, and I turned around, confused.

“Jayje?”

“This is probably the absolute worst time to try and flirt with you, but why don’t you let me help you take that off?” 

I blinked. Did I hear that right? 

“Y/N?” 

“I- yeah.” 

“Is this okay?” JJ let her arms fall, sensing my confusion in the air. “Do you… do you want this?”

“Of course I do. I always have. I’m just very confused. I thought you didn’t like me.” 

JJ simply laughed and raised her eyebrows as she lifted her hands, hovering over the back of my bra. I slowly nodded and she reached her hands up the back of my shirt, pulling me closer to her as she did so. The moment was very intimate, and it was something I never thought I was ever going to get. 

And it was finally here. 

  
  



	8. Beautiful Mornings

JJ’s hands ghosted over my back as her hands rested on my hips, leaving my bra hanging off of my shoulders. I looked her in the eye and saw love and adoration filling her view, and I realized that this was exactly where I wanted to be, and where I needed to be. All those little moments between us came rushing back, and I realized that she’s liked me since the moment we locked eyes for the first time. I raised my hand and pushed some hair behind her ear, leaving my hand resting on her cheek.

“JJ?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can.” 

Our lips met in the middle and fireworks exploded all around us. It was like the world came to a standstill as our lips melded together, barely leaving space for us to breathe. I pulled us back to the bed and sat down, maneuvering JJ so she was straddling my lap. I could feel her skirt hike up and I smirked into the kiss, knowing that Ms. Professional was letting herself go, even if it was for a few minutes. Her hands got lost in my hair, pulling it down from the ponytail it was in and collecting it in her fist. My hands made their way down to the hem of her skirt, not knowing if we should go further or not. I pulled back away from her, both of us breathing heavily. 

“Dove-”

“It's okay.” She smiled. “Do you feel better, though?” 

I smirked, pecking her lightly. “I do. I feel much better. You’re a great kisser.”

“As are you, babe. Can I call you babe?” 

“Of course you can, but only if I can call you babe as well.” 

JJ laughed. “You think I wouldn’t let you call me babe after that steaming hot kiss we just had?” 

I flipped some hair out of my face before giving JJ another kiss, excusing myself to go take a shower. As I was grabbing my clothes, that weird feeling of being watched came back and I shut the curtains, just to be safe. I wasn’t taking any chances with that being stalked bullshit, especially since I’ve seen first hand how it can tear people apart. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the bathroom, playfully bumping JJ with my hip as I walked inside. I did a quick scan of the pitch black bathroom and the camera trick to make sure there were no hidden cameras. I do that at every hotel, and it's helped a lot. I trust the FBI to get a good hotel for us, but you can never be too safe. After a quick shower I wrapped myself up in the towel they provided and unlocked the door, signaling to JJ that she was more than welcome to come in to get ready for the night. I dried myself off and walked out, rubbing the towel through my hair as I walked over to our bed. 

JJ was sitting on the bed scrolling through her phone, probably trying to catch up on texts from Will about Henry. I knocked the wall by the light switch to let her know I was going to do my little trick and thankfully, there were no cameras in here either. The feeling still hadn’t gone away though, and I started looking through the drawers to make sure the room wasn’t bugged.

“Y/N?”

“Sorry I- I’ve been having a weird feeling ever since we got here. I just need to-”

“Hey, come here.” 

I walked over to the bed where JJ was laying and crawled into her arms, resting my head on her shoulder. She placed a small kiss on the top of my head and held me close, letting me drift off comfortably for the first time in a long time.

\---

I was jolted awake by my watch vibrating as my alarm went off the next morning. I grabbed my phone and shut it off as quickly as I could, trying not to wake JJ. I had always woken up earlier than her, mostly because I did yoga in the morning. But today was my off day, so I usually just laid in bed until I had to get up. Memories of the night before started rushing back and I bit my lip, trying not to squeal out loud. I couldn’t believe that actually happened.  _ The _ Jennifer Jareau liked me? Little old me with daddy and self esteem issues? I let out a sigh of air as JJ started stirring, and I turned to face her as she woke up.

“Good morning, dove.”

“Good morning to you, babe.” 

God, her morning voice is so hot.

“So, I was thinking, before we head to the station do you wanna get some breakfast?”

JJ chuckled. “Y/N Y/L/N, are you asking me on a date?”

“I think I might be, yes.” 

“I’d love to get some breakfast with you.” 

I smiled and scooted closer to her, booping her on the nose. She simply laughed at me and brought me in for a kiss, which tasted of her mint toothpaste she used, mixed with my Strawberry Tom’s. JJ was the one to break it off this time, rolling away from me to get out of bed. I jokingly pouted, knowing she’d get a kick out of it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, checking to see if she missed anything. I let her have the bathroom first this morning, since she would be putting on the press conference later. While I was waiting for the bathroom, I got a text from Spencer.

**[ Spencer - 7:04am ]** So… how’d it go last night? 

I chuckled before responding.

**[ 7:05am ]** nothing happened weirdo. good morning btw

I hated lying to Spencer, but I didn’t want to tell anyone until JJ was comfortable with the fact that we would be out to the team. Of course, they all knew the two of us were LGBT and it was a matter of time before we got together, but it was nice to have this thing for just the two of us. JJ walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped, noticing how amazing she looked. Her pencil skirt perfectly defined her ass, and she was wearing- was that my shirt? Oh my god, she’s wearing my shirt. 

“I stole your shirt, I hope that’s okay. Mine had a stain on it.” 

“Of course that’s okay. You look… you look great in it.”

“I’d sure hope so. You do have impeccable fashion taste.”

I jokingly rolled my eyes. “Tell that to your son.” 

“Oh please, Henry loves you.” 

“He said to me the other day that the 90’s called and asked for their clothes back.” 

“He’s starting his Disney Channel phase. It’ll blow over in time.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

“Go get ready, I’m hungry.” 

JJ placed a small kiss on my lips before I went into the bathroom, doing my morning skin routine and brushing my teeth. I threw my hair in a simple half up half down hairdo today, not feeling doing the braid I usually do. I walked out of the bathroom and looked for my shoes, which JJ must have put somewhere at some point last night. 

“Babe, have you seen my shoes?”

“They should be where you left them at the foot of the bed.” 

“Unless I’m blind, they definitely aren’t there.” 

“I remember you kicking them off right…” she trailed off. “They’re gone.” 

“Yeah. And they’re not in the closet.”

“Did we accidentally kick them under the bed last night?”

“I didn’t think we were that close enough to hit them.” 

JJ pulled up the bed skirt and looked under, using her phone flashlight to help her. I continued to look around the room, biting my thumb. How hard can it be to lose a tan pair of heels in a hotel room that has navy blue carpet? That’s when I saw them. 

“Jayje… when did they get moved by the window?” 

I grabbed my gun from the table, moving slowly towards the curtains, which were rippling in the wind. I felt JJ’s presence behind me as I ripped the curtain open, seeing the window exactly as we left it last night. We shared a look before checking the rest of the room, making sure nobody had snuck in overnight. When we were sure the room was clear, I grabbed my shoes and put them on, grabbing my bag. 

“So, breakfast?” 

  
  



	9. The Conference

By the time we got to the station, we were most definitely late. But we bought everyone coffee and donut holes, so they couldn’t be too mad at us. Okay they could but… whatever. 

“About time you guys got here.”  
“We’re ten minutes late. Chill.” I rolled my eyes. “Do you want me to drink all your coffee? Because I will.”   
Morgan gasped in fake hurt. “You would drink my coffee?”

I sat down at the table, grabbing my stuff from my bag. I made sure to give him his coffee last, pretending to debate drinking it before giving it to him. Hotch cleared his throat, signaling to us it was time to pay attention again.

“Miles was last seen in the area of Main Street and Golden, at approximately six pm last night. He shut his phone off after that, causing Garcia to lose the trace.” 

That was weird, why did those cross roads sound so familiar?

“Also, JJ, for the press conference, would you be okay with Emily and Y/N standing on the stage behind you?”   
“I would prefer not to, if that’s okay.” I said quickly, not wanting to cause another scene like I did the night before.   
JJ could sense my distress and looked to Hotch. “If Emily could be on stage with me, that’d be great.” 

She gave my knee a comforting squeeze under the table, which didn’t go unnoticed by Spencer, who gave me a look. I simply just smiled at him and turned my attention back to Hotch. The plan was somewhat simple, JJ was going to get up and talk to the public about Miles, and tell people the usual ‘if you have any information please call the tip line’ as well as trying to appeal to him to turn himself in. If everything worked, he would come to the station in hopes to meet one of us three girls who we thought he was obsessed with. We’d get him to confess to his crimes and close the case by the end of the work day. Something in me was telling me that it might not work, but I pushed that to the side and tried to think of anything but that. Of course, it’s hard to predict the outcome of people with Obsessive Love Disorder, knowing that anything can and will set them off in the wrong way. I just hoped we didn’t do that. 

By the time the Press Conference rolled around, I was a ball of nerves. I went to the break room, knowing that a cup of tea would calm me down. Spencer came in a few seconds behind me, and leant up against the counter as I pondered over which tea to choose. 

“So…”   
“You are worse than a teenager. Nothing happened.” Spencer raised an eyebrow. “I’m being serious! She took me back to the hotel and I showered and went to bed.”   
“Okay.”

I could tell Spencer didn’t believe me, but I needed to talk to JJ before we decided who to tell about what happened. I didn’t want to break her trust, and I knew she didn’t want to break mine either. My trust was so shattered after Joey, it was a miracle I had trusted her not to hurt my feelings. 

“Do you think this conference is going to go okay?”  
“I dunno.” I shrugged, taking my mug from the Keurig. “It’s a win lose situation. Either we get it right and he’s our unsub, or we get it wrong and become the laughing stock of the town.”   
“I think it’s going to work. If you think about it, the unsub will most likely go through the thought process that you three will be here, meaning if he has some sort of obsession over one of you guys, he’ll be able to fulfill that need to be in your presence by being in the station.”  
“I mean, yeah. I’m just…”   
“It’s totally okay for you to be on edge since that all happened, Y/N.”  
“I just feel like I’m holding everyone back on this case because of how I feel.”   
“Hey. Don’t say that.” Spencer looked me dead in the eye. “You should never feel like you’re holding us back. We’re all valuable assets to the team, whether you know it or not.”  
“I know I just-”  
“Listen. I won’t take this personal slander for one more second. Stop that thinking.”  
“Okay fine. I’ll stop just because you asked.”  
“Thank you.” Spencer smirked. “But seriously, after last night, are you okay?”  
“I think so. I felt a lot better after I got back to the hotel and got to shower. I think the events of the past few days caught up to me. That on top of the memories of Joey acting the exact same way…”  
“It’s causing a trauma reaction. Understandable. I’m here for you, you know that right? If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”   
“Would you be willing to do my paperwork for me?”  
“I’d be willing to do anything but that, actually.”   
I chuckled, hitting Spencer with my shoulder before walking back into the conference room, meeting up with Rossi, Morgan and Hotch. I saw the phone blinking and figured Garcia was on speaker, ready to track Miles’ location as soon as she saw his phone light up. I sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed my tablet, shooting JJ a quick text before the conference started, just to ease her nerves. This whole situation wasn’t fun for any of us. To have someone obsessed with you for the first- or in my case, second- time was absolutely frightening. You didn’t know what was going to happen or when they were going to strike. It honestly was probably the reason my anxiety was spiking during this case, but I didn’t want to say anything to Hotch about the situation, knowing he’d send me back to the hotel- and I didn’t want to be there either.

Something about last night still was bothering me, and I looked up where our hotel was, out of curiosity. And then it hit me.

Our hotel was off of Main and Golden. 

“Holy shit. His location shut off last night outside of our hotel.”   
“What?” Everyone looked over at me. “Y/N?”  
“Last night, at our hotel, I felt like someone was watching us. And then this morning, my shoes were in a completely different place than they were originally. I had taken them off by the bed but when JJ and I woke up, they were by the window. And neither of us moved them.”   
“He was in your room?” Spencer turned into the protective best friend I knew he was.   
“I was sleeping due to my trauma response, how was I to know?”   
“Did JJ know?”  
“I dunno, like I said, I was sleeping!” 

Rossi came and put a protective arm around me and I leant into his hug, knowing that his hug would console me as much as it could. This whole situation was scary, and something like this happened with Joey one night when I was staying with Spencer. Somehow, he had figured out where I was and made his way to Spencer’s apartment, pleading to see me. It was absolutely terrifying for me. And to have it happen again… it was something I had hoped I’d never have to go through again. But alas, here I was, going through a similar situation yet again. Rossi patted my arm and gave it a squeeze, which I knew was his way of telling me that it would be okay, even if it didn’t seem like it right now. 

JJ came up on the screen and I slightly relaxed, knowing that she would be able to get him to come in. Hopefully. 

“The FBI would like to give an update on the serial killer we are here to investigate. His name is Miles Patterson, 34. If you or a friend know anything about this man, please call the tip line. And to Miles, we ask to please turn yourself in. Nobody else has to get hurt.” 

God I really hope this worked.


	10. Boundaries

“You okay, kid?”

“Hm?” I looked up to Rossi. “I’ll be okay. I’m just kinda…”

“Yeah. That’s understandable.” 

The press conference ended after JJ took a couple of questions, leaving us sitting in silence. All we could do now was wait, and hope that it worked. JJ came straight to me when she got back in the room, almost as if she could sense that I was off. 

“Y/N?”

“He was in our room last night, Jayje.”

“He was  _ what _ ?” 

“Remember when I said I had that weird feeling last night?” she nodded. “His location showed that he was at our hotel after we got back.” 

“Do you think-”

JJ was cut off by the tip line phone ringing. 

“Garcia-”

“ _ Already on it! _ ” 

Hotch turned to us. “Which one of you is gonna answer?”

“Does it matter?” I asked, hoping he wouldn’t ask me to.

“I think you should do it, Y/N.” 

I took a shuddering breath, knowing that I’d have to do it either way and I couldn’t worm my way out of this one. I walked up to the phone and answered it, putting it on speaker.

“This is Agent Y/L/N.”

“ _ Ah, Y/N. Nice of you to finally answer. _ ”

My face scrunched in confusion. “May I ask who this is?”

“ _ You should know who it is, baby. _ ” 

I grabbed the phone and took it off speaker, putting it up to my ear. “Joey what the actual fuck?”

“ _ This was the only way I could get you to answer me, baby.”  _

Derek started walking toward me, and I held my hand up. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“ _ Put me back on speaker, Y/N, so your team can hear me say how much I love you _ .” 

“No.” 

“ _ No? _ ” I could practically see the face Joey was making at me through the phone. “ _ Did you just disobey a direct order? _ ” 

“Joseph.” I turned on my “bad agent” voice. “I’m only going to say this once, so you better listen. This is a professional FBI tip line. This is not to be used for personal calls. With that being said, I do not want you to be in my life. You’re a narcissistic, obsessed son of a bitch who won’t listen to me and will not stop when I tell him no. Stay the fuck away from me, or I’ll send someone to arrest you.”

“ _ Come on baby, I’m your boyfriend- _ ”

“You are absolutely not my boyfriend. You never were.” 

I probably shouldn’t have said that, considering the line went silent. I set the phone down and walked away, barely hearing Derek screaming through the phone as I sat down in a chair in the corner of the conference room. I could tell the team was concerned, considering Joey had gone out of his way to get a hold of me, even following our team's location and finding the tip line. I had made it very clear that I didn’t want him in my life, and that we were over. He just refused to listen, and that’s what made this worse. Spencer came down and sat next to me, knowing that even if I didn’t want a hug I just needed someone with me so I didn’t do anything rash. 

By the time I was ready to work again, Hotch and Rossi went to go see if Miles had gone back to his house. Emily, JJ and Derek went back to the hotel to see if they could find anything, which left Spencer and I to stay at the station. Hotch didn’t want me leaving, which I knew was his father side jumping in to keep me safe from Joey, even if he was still all the way back in Woodbridge. I pulled out my tablet and started playing some candy crush, knowing that I could use the music. I don't know what it was about the music, but it was calming to me and that’s the only reason I played this game anymore. About an hour passed before anyone came back, and I sat up, knowing that at least someone would have an update.

“Miles is on his way.” Derek came and patted me on the back.

“He is?”

“Yeah, Hotch and Rossi found him at his house. JJ and Emily are on their way in, but I wanted to tell you first.”

“Thanks, Der.” 

“You still playing Candy Crush?”

“And you don’t?” I joked. “It calms me down.” 

“That’s one of the most frustrating games I’ve ever played, and it calms you down?”

“It’s more of the music aspect for me, but yeah.” 

He chuckled. “I’ll never understand you, Y/N.”

“I don’t understand myself either, don’t worry.” 

JJ and Emily walked in shortly after, both of them coming over to check on me. I ensured them I was okay, even if they didn’t believe it. I knew that it would take them a while to make it obvious that I was okay, but I wasn’t lying when I said I was okay. Joey was back in Virginia, and I was all the way in Boston. There was no way he could get to me today. And if the team had anything to say about it, they wouldn’t let him near me either. Both girls sat with me as Hotch and Rossi walked by the room with Miles, who was staring us down as he walked by. I could feel JJ stiffen next to me and I placed my hand on the small of her back, to signal I was here. She subtly lent back into my touch, just enough that I would notice but nobody else would. Well, they probably saw me put my hand back there but oh well. Rossi walked back to grab his case files, and looked me in the eye, back down to my hand, and back up to me. I shot him a small smile and he nodded back, quietly telling me that he was happy we were happy. JJ noticed this and sent him a smile too, all the while quietly telling him to not tell anybody. 

While Miles was being interviewed, JJ and I walked outside to get some air. Emily, Derek and Spencer went to watch, knowing that neither JJ or I wanted to be even relatively close to him, even if we were a wall apart. We found a nice area next to the station on a tiny hill that we could sit on and eat our lunch. 

“So…” JJ trailed off. “About last night.” 

“We probably should set some boundaries, huh?” I chuckled. “At least around the team. I don’t care what we do when we’re alone. But I think when we’re around the team we should try and act like we normally do.”

“It’s like you read my mind.” JJ took a bite of her sub. “I agree that we should at least act professional around the team. Outside of the office is a different story.” 

“Are you okay with being couple-y around the team outside of the office?” 

“Couple-y?” JJ raised her eyebrow.

“I uh… I mean…”

“Y/N, I know what you mean. And I’m okay with that. I want you to be okay with it.” 

“Of course I’m okay with it, dove. I’ve liked you from the moment we met.” 

“You have?” 

“Yes, silly. Are you telling me you never noticed me staring at you for no reason?”

“I definitely have. I just never…” 

“Like I said last night, I always thought you never liked me back. That’s why I was so dumbstruck you were so forward with me. I’m glad you were, or else I would have been silently pinning over you for the rest of my life.” 

“Y/N, since you started working with us I knew deep down that eventually I was going to be with you. Of course, at the time, I still was figuring myself out, but you coming into my life was one of the best things that ever happened to me.” 

I blushed. “I’m so glad you came into my life too, Jayje. I really am.” 

“With that being said,” JJ grabbed my hand. “Y/N, I would love it if you would be my girlfriend.”

“Lucky for you I’d love to be your girlfriend.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” I gave her hand a squeeze. “You’ve been such a big part of my life for the past six years and I’m incredibly happy that we can spend the next part of our lives together as girlfriends.” 

“Ugh I wish I could kiss you right now.” 

I laughed. “I’d say let's go find a storage closet but I don’t want to risk getting the Hotch glare. Although, we did happen to choose a side of the building that doesn’t have windows…” 

“I like the way you think.”

JJ cupped the side of my cheek as she pulled me in, placing one of the softest kisses I’ve ever gotten on my lips. The kiss didn’t last for too long, but long enough that I was definitely feeling some way. As JJ pulled back, she rested her forehead against mine. 

That’s when the grass near us rustled. 

“Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“Spence-!” JJ and I jumped apart, putting as much distance as we could in between each other. “A warning would have been nice.” 

“I called your guys’ name from the sidewalk but you didn’t hear me.” 

Huh. Wonder why.

“So uh… what’s up?”

“Firstly, Y/N, ‘ _ just friends _ ’?” Spencer raised his eyebrow with a sly smile on his face.

I turned to JJ. “Should we tell him?”

“Well he saw us kissing.” 

“I only know something is up because Y/N told me earlier that you two were just friends.” 

“Well we were.” I bit my lip. “Until about two minutes ago.” 

“But don’t tell anyone yet. Please?”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Spencer smiled. “Anyway, Hotch said we can be at the airstrip by five. He confessed.” 

“I- really?”

“Yeah. It surprised me too.” he shrugged. “Either way, we’re getting ready to head back and get our stuff. Do you want anyone to come with you guys?”

“Well Miles is behind bars, so I think we’ll be okay.” JJ looked at me. “Right?”

“I think so.” 

“Okay cool. Uh, I’ll let you guys be. Unless you’re ready to come back in?”

“I think we should go back in so Hotch isn’t wondering why just Spencer came back in.”

“Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.”

JJ and I got up and started walking back towards the station. As we made our way down, I grabbed Spencer’s hand and got close to his ear. 

“If you even think about telling anyone, I know how to kill a person and not get caught.” 

I winked at him before walking inside, catching up to JJ as she walked into the room. 

“Where’s Spencer?”

“He’s behind us.” JJ and I shared a look. “Within the next five seconds.” 

“Alright. Everyone get your stuff, we’ll meet at the hotel in two hours.”

“Yes sir.”

  
  



	11. For Your Safety

The plane ride back was pretty smooth, and we all were able to relax after such a crazy case. By the time we got back to Quantico it was starting to get dark, and we all walked upstairs together. I set my stuff down at my desk and sat down, grabbing the closing paperwork and deciding to get a head start on it. I also was kind of procrastinating going home, somewhat scared that Joey would be there. Everyone slowly left, except for me, JJ and Hotch. 

“Y/N, can I talk to you for a second?” Hotch stood above the bullpen just outside of his office. “JJ, you too.” 

We shared a look. “Sure.” 

The two of us walked into Hotch’s office, taking a seat in front of his desk. What did he want to talk to us about? Spencer didn’t tell him… did he?

“I don’t want Y/N to go back to her apartment. I know she trusts you, so I was hoping for the next week or so she could stay with you, JJ.” 

I let out an internal sigh of relief. “You don’t have to do that, Hotch.”

“Considering what happened, we don’t know what’s going to happen with Joey when he finds that you’re back. Anderson said he would be willing to escort you back to your apartment to get some stuff to go stay with JJ, and he’d be able to take you to her house as well if you feel like you need it.” 

“I’d like to go with her too, if that’s okay. Just as a precaution.” 

Hotch looked at me, and I nodded. “That’s fine by me.”

“Great. Grab your stuff and Anderson will meet you downstairs.” 

“Thank you, Hotch.” 

“Of course, Y/N. I just want you to be safe.” 

I smiled. "I'll feel safe when Joey's out of my life for good."

"We're definitely working on that, don't worry. We'll get him, I promise."

I nodded. I knew we would get him, but the real question was, how far would he go before we got to him? 

I hope I didn't have to find out.

JJ and I thanked Hotch one more time before grabbing our stuff and meeting Anderson in the lobby. The three of us walked down to the parking garage and I got into the car with JJ, sitting myself in the passenger seat. We made it back to my apartment complex in no time, and the three of us walked upstairs. I quickly unlocked the door, letting JJ and Anderson go in before me. When they ensured that my apartment was clear I grabbed everything I needed, including a couple extra shirts for JJ to steal from me before I took everything else I needed, such as my laptop, personal items, and my extra makeup. I threw everything into a suitcase and met them back in the living room. Just to be safe we had Anderson follow us back to JJ’s house, knowing that Joey most likely wouldn’t follow us if he saw an official car behind us. That was, if he was even following us. 

I took this time to check my phone, realizing I had some missed calls and texts from Kip and Graesi in our group chat. By the time I finished texting them we pulled into JJ’s driveway. Anderson waited until we were inside before leaving, and I was bombarded in a hug by Henry. 

“Hey kiddo!”

“Y/N! You’re here!”

“That I am.” I chuckled. “Goodness you got so tall! Did you have a growth spurt from the last time I saw you?” 

“I’m four foot five now.” he smiled triumphantly. 

“Whoa! You’re almost taller than me.” I ruffled his hair. “Hey, how would you feel if we had a sleepover?”

He gasped. “A sleepover? Really?”

“Yeah. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah!” 

JJ chuckled. “How’s the homework coming big fella?” 

“Almost done.” 

“Go finish it then we’ll have dinner, okay?” 

“Okay!” 

I decided to take this time to put my stuff down in JJ’s room and do my nighttime routine. I went to her ensuite to start getting ready for the night, taking off all my work clothes and putting them in the hamper. I figured if I was staying here it would be easier for me to just throw my laundry in with hers to create less loads. I pulled my jammies on and made sure that all of my stuff was in a corner out of the way, trying not to clutter her counters too much. I made sure I wasn’t making a mess in her room before I walked downstairs, meeting up with her in the kitchen. I sat at her little breakfast nook, smiling at her as she pushed a cup of hot chocolate towards me.

“How’d you know?” 

“I figured you’d want something and it’s way too late for coffee.” she smiled. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m better now that I’m with you.” 

“Good.” she leant across the counter and placed a kiss on my lips. “I was thinking we could do pork for dinner? I found a recipe that I want to try while we were at the hotel the other night.” 

“Of course. What do you want me to do?”

“Just sit there and look pretty. You’re my guest, babe.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

I let out a sarcastic sigh and took a sip of my hot chocolate, resulting in a laugh from JJ. This was nice, and I never realized how much I had wanted it until now. Being able to joke around with her in the kitchen while she cooked was something I had no idea I needed in my life until it happened. Of course, we still had to tell Henry, but I figured that would be a tomorrow conversation. Hotch told us all to take the day off, so we’d be able to clear our heads after that trainwreck of a case. And it worked great, considering Henry was going to be at school tomorrow for some sort of Boy Scout Father/Son event that Will was taking him to. We’d have the house to ourselves. A day of quiet. Or not, who really knew? 

JJ made a nice garlic pork chop recipe and some rice on the side, which surprisingly Henry scarfed down. I wasn’t sure if he was going to like it, but he did and even asked for more. I hung out with Henry for a bit since it had been a few weeks since I had last seen him, and ended up putting him to bed after he insisted that I tuck him in, even though he had previously told JJ he was too old to be tucked in. I met up with JJ in her room, where we decided to spend the night. She bought up a bottle of champagne and some glasses, and lit the candles that she had found in the hallway closet. 

It was perfect. Just like her. 

  
  



	12. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING SMUT WARNING SMUT WARNING. includes: light bondage (tying of wrists), hair pulling, edging

“Good Morning, Henry!” 

Henry wrapped his arms around me and mumbled something into my side, still clearly half asleep. He sat down at the table and I bought him his cereal he liked, running to the fridge to grab the milk. I plopped myself down on one of the chairs, sipping my coffee. We caught up a bit, him telling me about all the shenanigans he and Jack had gotten up to at school, as well as how he had gotten 100% on the past two math tests he had taken. By the time he was done with breakfast he had basically filled me in on everything that had happened, and had to start getting ready. I sent him upstairs with a pat on the back and went to check on the banana bread I had thrown in the oven shortly before he came downstairs, which was pretty much done. I set it down on the counter to cool, taking my cup to the sink to wash it. There was a knock at the door and I answered it, seeing it was Will.

Will and I chatted for a few minutes as we waited for Henry, and I filled him in as much as I could about what was happening, and why I was staying with JJ. He nodded in understanding, not asking anything that would make me uncomfortable. When Henry was ready they went off, and I shut the door behind them, locking it back up. I went back upstairs and crawled back into bed with JJ, who was starting to wake up. 

“Mm… good morning babe.” 

“Good morning, dove.” 

“What time is it?”

“Henry’s out the door, don’t worry.” I smiled, placing a small kiss on her lips. “Will picked him up about five minutes ago.” 

“Oh. I didn’t realize I slept that late.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I got him set.” I lazily started drawing patterns on her arm. “So, now that we have the house to ourselves, what do you wanna do?” 

“Mm… so many things.” 

JJ pulled me closer to her, and I happily obliged, snuggling in as close as I could. She took one of her arms and put it around my waist, pulling me as close to her body and placing a kiss on my cheek. I let my hands wander across her body as she rolled me over so she was on top, and I gladly let her. She pushed some of my hair out of my face as she straddled me, leaning down to my lips. I gripped onto her hips as she started kissing me, pulling her down so she was practically laying on top of me. She rested each of her arms on the sides of my head, running her hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my hands down her back, causing her to shiver. I slowly lifted her shirt up, causing JJ to pull away from me, looking me in the eye.

“Are you okay with this? I don’t want you to feel like this is rushed-” 

“-Jennifer. I’ve waited six years for this. Fuck me already.” 

JJ didn’t hesitate to rip her shirt off, with mine coming off shortly thereafter. Her hands explored my torso as she went down, giving each breast a squeeze and a kiss. She looked at me through her eyelashes and I nodded, letting her leave a couple of hickies across my chest in spaces that they could be easily hidden. She came back up and started kissing me again, taking my hands and placing them on her own body, letting me explore. I moved down to her neck, adjusting my body so I was able to reach her as she pulled me up so we were both sitting up. I pulled my leg over hers, using it to move her closer to me. I made my way down, taking my time as I placed kisses down her chest. My hands hovered over the waistband of her pajama shorts, playing with them as I kissed her. Before I knew it, she pulled them off, reaching down to mine to take mine off as well. 

“Can I… can I tie your wrists? Is that okay?” 

“Please.” 

JJ grabbed my wrists and with my shirt tied them up, resting them down over my head. “If you touch me, no orgasm.” 

“I like your funny words, magic man.” 

JJ made her way down my body while holding back a chuckle, lightly scratching my sides as she did so. By the time she got to the hem of my underwear, I was absolutely ready and she could tell. I lifted up my hips to make it easier for her, and before I knew it she was kissing my pelvis and making her way closer to the spot I needed her the most. She kissed everywhere but there, causing me to groan. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow, running her hands across the sides, doing her best not to touch me where I needed her touch. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her fingers brushed my opening as her head went back down, leaving me speechless as her tongue danced over my skin. I grabbed the pillow above me, doing my best to keep my arms above my head. Without realizing it, my hands moved and accidentally came undone, and I let one of them go down. JJ looked up at me and moved away from my body, grabbing my hand in her own. She got on top of me and pinned it above my head, looking me in the eye as her hand went back down and continued doing what she had previously been doing with her mouth. Her lips met mine as she started and stopped, knowing exactly what it was doing to me. Moans fell out of my lips as I got closer and closer, replaced with whines as she stopped. 

“Baby please…” 

JJ slipped inside of me and curled her fingers in just the right way as my body exploded, her lips mashing against mine again as she helped me ride it out. I laid there breathing heavily for a second, knowing that I would never be able to do to her what she just did to me. I pushed JJ over and got on top of her, not wasting any time taking off her remaining layers and putting my hand over her wetness. Her back arched as I made my way inside, pumping in and out as I sucked on her breast. Her hands clawed at my back, suppressed moans practically falling out of her. I moved back up to her lips and met hers as I started going faster, rubbing her with my thumb as I did so. Her hands tugged on my hair as she got closer and closer, and I’m going to admit- I liked it. Right before she finished I removed my fingers, going back to holding her hips. She tried to put her hand down where she needed it and I grabbed them, pinning them above her. She smirked at me, knowing what I was trying to do. I went back down and finished what I was doing, this time with my tongue. I put my fingers back in as I let her get close again, driving her absolutely wild. Moans of pleasure filled the room as she finished, and I let go of her hands as I continued what I was doing. I pulled out of her and licked my fingers, looking her in the eye as I did so.

JJ sat up and pulled me towards her and kissed me hard, grabbing fistfulls of my hair. I wrapped my arms around her as I sat myself down in between her legs, flipping mine over hers so they were wrapped around her back as well. I pushed myself as close to her as I possibly could, leaving as little room as I could muster. She pulled away from me, and I rested my head on her shoulders, my hands still digging into her back.

“Was that too much, Y/N?”

I chuckled. “That was perfect. I’ve… I’ve never experienced that before.” I pulled back to look at her, cupping her cheeks in my hands. “I was seeing stars.”

“I’m glad I could provide.” she smiled. “I know it’s hard for you to let people in like that so I didn’t go full out.”

“You’re telling me that  _ wasn’t _ full out?” my jaw dropped. “You can do more?”

“Do you wanna find out?”

“Oh hell yeah I do.” 

\---

A few hours had passed since this morning, and we both were down in the kitchen eating lunch. And by lunch I mean the banana bread that I had been letting cool since 8:30 this morning because I got very,  _ very _ distracted. I had heated some of it up and put some butter on it, and we were both just chilling and chatting. Henry was supposed to be at his thing for a couple more hours, which left us with the house to do whatever we wanted. Considering we already spent an ample amount of time in the bedroom, we decided to move downstairs. We actually got quite a bit done… in between make out sessions. Listen- I waited six years. We’re making up for lost time. 

I had finished the closing paperwork and was putting it in my bag for tomorrow when there was a knock at the door. JJ and I shared a look, thankful that the kitchen was out of sight of the front door. 

“Babe, are you expecting anyone?” 

“No.” She pulled out her phone and opened the app she used to monitor her ring doorbell camera, and sighed. “You should probably hide and text Hotch.” 

“What-?”

“It’s Joey.” 

Without hesitation I made my way to the basement, going down the stairs as quietly as I could and went into the unfinished side, which held all of the tools and everything that didn’t fit upstairs. Finding the farthest corner, I crouched down and pulled out my phone, texting Hotch.

**[ 2:45pm ]** hotch sos. joey @ jjs. send backup. or morgan. either one. 

I also shot a quick update to Kip and Grasei, letting them know what had happened since JJ had told me it was okay to tell them. I bit my thumb as I waited for JJ to fix the little issue, hoping that Hotch would send someone. I don’t know how long I stayed down in my corner, fearing for my life, but I heard a bunch of footsteps from upstairs and figured that he had somehow gotten into the house. I pulled a few boxes away from the wall and shimmied myself into the little space, making sure there were no openings that would show where I was. I heard muffled yelling and then something breaking, and shot a text to Will as well to make sure he didn’t take Henry home just yet, since his thing was supposed to end at 3:30. Hopefully he’d take him out for like a late lunch or something, or even to the bookstore- Henry’s been falling in love with reading lately and had been begging us to take him to the bookstore. 

Before I knew it I could hear Hotch yelling at Joey and a small struggle as I’m presuming he dragged him out of the house. It was quiet for a few minutes before I heard footsteps coming down to the basement, and I automatically knew they were JJ’s. 

“Baby?”

I crawled out of my corner and ran into her arms, digging my head into the crook of her shoulder. A few tears fell from my eyes and she pulled away, wiping them off my cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry baby I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” JJ brushed hair out of my face. “It’s not your fault.”

“If I never said that to him on the case he never would have come looking for me.” 

“Hey hey hey… shhh…” JJ pulled me closer to her again, rubbing my back lightly. “We’re going to fix this. We’re going to make it better, okay?”

“Okay.” 

  
  



	13. Interrupted Nights

Just about four months had passed since the Joey incident, and thankfully he wasn’t as dumb as we thought he was and didn’t try to physically track me down again. I was able to go back to my apartment every now and then with JJ, who would stay with me for the few nights we were there. Henry sometimes tagged along as well, but since Will knew what was going on a lot of the time he spent the nights with Will. My life had gotten so much better since April, and when I say my apartment definitely was christened… well… I’ll leave that up to the imagination. We had slowly started to come out to the team, leaving Garcia for the last because we knew she would blab to anyone who would listen to her. After having a nice conversation with Hotch, he said he would talk to whoever he needed to talk to, but to just be prepared for one or both of us to be transferred. Considering he trusted us when we were at work to not sneak off and fuck in a storage closet, I was pretty sure we were safe. 

We were all hanging out at Emily’s one night, since we all hadn’t had a proper “hang out” night since… well, I couldn’t remember. JJ and I were curled up on the loveseat, my legs hanging across her lap as she wrapped her arm around my side, holding me close. Everyone else was spread out around us, and we were all sharing a couple bottles of wine. Rossi had passed, saying something about a date with a previous wife, and Hotch had stayed late at the office as he usually did. So it was just me, Emily, Derek, Spencer, JJ, and Garcia was supposed to come, but apparently she was stuck in traffic. I was limiting myself to one glass, since I offered to drive JJ home. If anyone deserved to have more than one glass of wine tonight, it was JJ. She had dealt with so much these past few months, and I didn’t know how to make it up to her except for letting her drink as much as she wanted tonight. 

“So,” Emily started, looking at JJ and I. “Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room? Four months you two!” 

I blushed. “Em…”

“You guys have been together for four months?” Derek looked at us, confused. “When did you start dating?”

“Um… during the Patterson case.” 

“Oh?” His eyebrows raised. “And you didn’t say anything?”

“We wanted it to be just ours.” JJ started, pausing to sip from her wine. “The only person that knew for the first month was Spencer, and that was because he walked up on us kissing. No offense to you guys, but you’re nosy.” 

“So is that why Y/N is living with you?”

“No, no, that’s temporary.” I started. “It’s to keep me safe from Joey.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“So who all knows? Out of curiosity.” 

“Everyone except for Garcia. We were planning on telling her but…”

“Telling me what?” Garcia walked in the room, dropping the food she bought on the coffee table. “What did I mi- wait… why are you- are you? I KNEW IT!” 

“You what?” 

“I knew from the moment you got back from the Patterson case. JJ got protective over you and don’t think I didn’t see those sly kisses you would steal from each other in the elevators.”

“You owe me fifty bucks, Y/N.” 

“Goddamnit.” Emily tossed me my purse and I grabbed my wallet, digging through it. 

The rest of the time was spent having fun, and trying to play Clue. I was the only one who properly knew how to play it, but nobody wanted to listen to me. I only won by default because everyone made the wrong accusations. We were about to put on a movie when all of our phones started ringing, and it made me glad that I was actually sober so I could drive everyone to the office. After everyone grabbed their go bags we all piled into JJ’s van and I took the wheel, making sure everyone had some water and gum before we got there. 

“What’s up Hotch?”

“Multiple kidnappings in Los Angeles. I’ll give Garcia a couple of minutes. Meet in the round table room in ten minutes?” 

“Yes sir.” 

I waited a second before going up to Hotch’s office, knocking lightly on the door. 

“Y/N, is everything okay?”

“I uh… I wanted to ask if there were any updates on Joey.” 

Hotch shook his head. “He’s been quiet for the past four months. Hasn’t gone anywhere near your house or JJ’s since April. Garcia’s keeping a trace on his phone but we so far haven’t come up with anything that could be used against him.”

“Oh.” I sat down in one of the chairs, biting my thumb.

“That doesn’t mean we haven’t stopped, Y/N. He knows better than to mess with us. It’s the only reason that he hasn’t tried to do anything since then.” 

I nodded and walked out, making my way to the round table room to sit by myself for a few minutes. I was nervous that Joey was working up to something big, and that I was going to be at the center of it. There was no way that he had taken the hint, since he was so persistent before. Unless something had happened to him… which like… I wouldn’t be mad, but I’m also not that kind of person. Everyone slowly filed in and Hotch stood up by the screen, waiting till we all had our tablets out and ready before starting. 

“Lillian Sparks, 12, has been reported missing by her parents after she never returned from a friend’s house today. Los Angeles PD is already starting, but everyone knows how crucial it is for the first 48 hours. We’ll be flying out within the next half hour and meeting the Police Chief on the air strip, where he’ll take us to each location in separate cars. Y/N, Spencer, I want you working point at the station. Emily, JJ, Morgan, I want you at the house. See if you can find anything that CSI could have missed. Get inside Lillian’s head, try and see what she was thinking. Rossi and I will interview the families as well as the friend and her family to see what we can find. Wheels up now.” 

We all zoomed over to the airstrip and onto the plane, going through what we had so far in the case file. Lillian had gone to her friends house at approximately 1:30pm yesterday, and was supposed to be home for dinner that night at six. When she didn’t return home the parents of Lillian had contacted the family but nobody had known where they were. Some uniforms canvassed the area but nobody had seen anything, leaving us with not a lot to go off of. 

JJ and I sat together on the “couch” as I liked to call it, close but not too close. Emily, Spence, Rossi and Hotch sat across from us and Derek sat to our right on the little ledge that had cup holders in it. 

“Going over the case, it looks like there’s not enough to create concrete pieces of evidence.” Emily started. “It seems like a perfect snatch and grab.” 

“It does, which is why I’m concerned.” Hotch sighed. “We don’t know much, which is going to make this case a lot harder. We’re going straight to the station, so try and get as much rest as you can.” 

I nodded, moving over so I was in the corner and I could properly curl my feet up while I was going over the files. There had to be something that we were missing, something that someone had said that would start to piece together the puzzle. JJ came over and sat next to me, a bag of open Cheetos in her hand. She offered them to me and I gladly took one, shooting her a smile. 

“You know, it’s no hotel room but I’ve heard this couch is great for sleeping on.” I wrapped my arm around her. “Come on, you need your sleep.” 

“And you don’t?”

“I had soda. I’m good to go for a few hours.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, dove. Close your eyes. Get some rest.” 

I took my jacket that I had balled up next to me and handed it to her after she wiped her fingers, which she took in her arms and laid her head down on my lap. I ran my free hand through her hair until I knew she was asleep, and took my hand back so I could prop my tablet up on the tray table before I moved it back to her hair. I saw Hotch looking at me and I shot him a small smile, which he returned. I turned back to my tablet and started flipping through the files, re-reading each page multiple times to figure out what it was that we might have missed. Like Emily had said, everything about this seemed like a simple snatch and grab case. Even the witness recounting had little to no evidence of anyone that could have potentially taken Lillian. I bit my lip as I flipped to the next interview, hoping that this witness would know something that someone else had missed. 

“ _ I had just gotten home from work around 5:30, and was getting ready to take my daughter to dance practice. _ ” Okay. That seems normal. “ _ She dances at the studio down off of 3rd and Saint, so we have to leave a bit early to make sure she’s able to get there to warm up. I remember seeing Lillian leave the house and turn down the street, but my view got blocked by a van that had come out of an alleyway between my neighbor’s house and theirs.” _

I reread that sentence to make sure I wasn’t going crazy. A van had blocked the view of the only neighbor who had visible confirmation of Lillian leaving the house. I highlighted that passage on the PDF file I created and wrote off to the side to revisit this witness- it might be worth it to have her come in and go through a cognitive interview to see if she remembered anything else. I looked down as JJ stirred, pushing further back into me. I smiled as I continued to run my fingers through her hair, feeling my eyes get heavy and eventually close

  
  



	14. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexting & jj being quite spicy.

“Y/N? Hey, we’re about to land.” I opened my eyes to see Emily in front of us, her hand moving away from my shoulder. “You fell asleep. Nobody wanted to wake you, both of you guys looked tired.” 

“Thanks Em. And don’t worry about JJ, I’ll wake her up.” 

Emily nodded and walked away, and I moved my hand down to JJ’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Hey, babe. We made it.” 

“Hm?” JJ’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at me. 

“We’re about to land.” 

“Oh. I didn’t realize-”

“It’s okay. I sent the notes I took to your tablet.” 

JJ sat up, still decently close to me. My hand fell to the small of her back and ran my fingers caress the little bit of skin that was peeking out of her shirt. I felt her shiver but she did good at keeping her composure, only biting her lip the slightest bit so only I noticed. She leaned back so she was close to me and turned towards my head, getting as close to my ear as she possibly could.

“We’re gonna have a little fun on this case since I couldn’t fuck you tonight like I wanted to. If you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” 

My grip on her back got tighter, and I could tell that she was smirking even if I couldn’t see her face. 

JJ is going to be the death of me, I swear. 

After our little encounter on the jet, I seemed to have calmed myself down enough to focus on what Spencer and I needed to focus on. Considering what JJ had said to me on the plane, I was glad that I had remembered to grab my personal cell phone and not my work phone. We had made a promise to each other that we wouldn’t do any relationship texts on our work phones, and I really hoped that she remembered to bring her personal phone. 

“So, what are we thinking?” I set my phone face down on the table, knowing that Spencer did not want to see the texts that JJ was going to send to me. 

“Did you get a good look at the files on the plane?”

“Yeah, one of the witnesses, Mrs. Scott said she remembers a black van blocking her just as she saw Lillian leave the house, it might be worth it to take her in for a cognitive interview.” 

“She saw a van blocking her vision?” Spencer raised his eyebrow. “None of the others said anything like that. She’s the one who seems to remember the most, which could mean she might have potentially seen something that she didn’t realize she sa-”

My phone buzzed, as did my watch. “Sorry, just my plant sitter. Go on.” 

“She saw something that could potentially lead us to finding who took Lillian.” my phone buzzed again. “Do you need to text the sitter back?” 

“Nah, she can wait.” 

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “I’d text her back if I were you. She seems to really need your attention.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah yeah, she’s probably just sending me pictures of a new leaf my bamboo stick grew or something.” 

It most definitely was not a picture of a new leaf.

“Y/N?”

“Sorry, one second.” 

**[ my dove - 3:45am ]** you aren’t allowed to touch me or yourself at all today while i text you everything i want to do to you the next time i get you into bed. 

**[ 3:47am ]** oh-

As Spencer rambled on about his theories, I couldn’t help but think about what JJ meant by the text that she had sent me. What could she have possibly meant by that? There was more than what she showed me over the past four months? She couldn’t possibly get any hotter. She was the type of woman who on the outside didn’t look like someone who could do what she did in the bedroom. I was absolutely amazed at how she knew how to make me feel like I was floating, like I was in the clouds. My body exploded every time we were together, and it made me feel absolutely amazing. It astonished me how talented that woman was, and I longed for her, even when we were in the same room. It was insane what this woman did to me. 

“Y/N?”

“Hm? Sorry.” I looked down at my tablet. “So, we have the neighbor coming in to do the cognitive interview?” 

“Yeah, Hotch said she’ll be coming in about an hour or so. Are you sure you’re alright? You’re blushing.” 

“I’m fine. Do we have anything else?”

“We won’t know until we get the cognitive. Hotch and Rossi are still at the scene interviewing, and Emily just called with information about what’s going on over at the house. They’re bringing back Lillian’s iPod and school laptop to see if there’s anything Garcia can find on the hard drives.” 

“Okay, cool. I’m uh… I gotta pee, so I’ll be right back.” 

I grabbed my phone and sped walked to the bathroom, locking myself in the stall furthest from the door. 

**[ my dove — 3:52am ]** oh if only i could see you naked on the jet, squirming in the bathroom and calling out my name. would you like that, dove? 

I had to stop myself from moaning, squeezing my legs together. 

**[ 3:54am ]** jesus, babe. there’s a lot more to you than i ever imagined

**[ my dove - 3:55am ]** believe me, y/n, i’m more naughty than anyone thinks. where are you right now?

**[ 3:55am ]** bathroom. can’t stay in here for long or spencer’s going to get suspicious. 

**[ my dove - 3:56am ]** mmm the things i could do to you laying over the bathroom sink… just like what we did the other day… would you like that? 

**[ 3:57 am ]** like? you think lowly of me, jennifer. 

I chuckled quietly to myself before I flushed the toilet, sticking my phone back in my butt pocket. I went back over to Spencer, who was speed reading through the files once again. 

“Sorry. Too much soda earlier.” I sat back down.

“I know you’re texting JJ, Y/N. You don’t have to hide it from me.” Spencer eyed me over his file as he chuckled. “By the way, they’re five minutes away. Be ready to fill them in on what we found.” 

“For sure.” 

I sat back down and grabbed my tablet, opening it and going back to the PDFs, grabbing my laptop and opening it as well so I could try and do some research on the area around us, hoping I would be able to get into this unsub’s head. 

“Spencer, have there been any other missing children taken in the same fashion?” 

“I believe so. I’m going over a previous case right now that is currently unsolved, the kid went missing a week ago. Jude Laurens, age 10. Went missing in the Greenfields neighborhood around six pm.” 

I pulled up the same map I was looking at and casted it to the screen, making a mark where the neighborhood was. “Anything else?”

“Mmm… it looks like a Lauren Star, 13, went missing at the beginning of the month a few neighborhoods over in Kirk Grounds Private Neighborhood. Went missing around six pm as well.” 

“So, he takes kids ages 10-14 in this general area,” I started, drawing a circle around the area I was talking about. “Which means he either lives close, or he knows the area well enough for it to become his comfort zone.” 

Spencer looked over at me. “He must know the area well enough, considering how comfortable he was taking these kids in daylight.” 

“He must know them somehow.” I bit the end of my apple pen, trying to figure out how the kids could be connected. “School teacher? Babysitter?” 

“Possibly.” Spencer wrote the ideas we spitballed down on the whiteboard. “It’s someone who’s easily trusted by kids as well.” 

“Party clowns? Other parents in the neighborhoods?” 

“We’re missing something.” 

“Definitely.” 

  
  



	15. He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: JJ’s still being spicy

Spencer and I continued to spitball some more ideas off of each other until Emily, Morgan and JJ got back, filling them in on what we had come up with. JJ had tried to stay as far away from me as possible, but was sending me looks the whole time. I figured she had tried to text me again, but I had shoved my phone in my go bag so I didn’t get distracted again while Spencer and I were working. I simply smiled at her, biting my lip as I went back to my tablet, looking back at what we had figured out so far while Garcia went over the electronics they bought in. Going back over our list of ideas, it dawned on me that the kids could be connected somehow, which could lead to all of them being taken.

“Garcia, are you still there?”

“ _ I’m here, love! _ ”

“Can you look and see if the three kids went to the same school?” 

“ _ On it! _ ” 

Emily came and sat down next to me, trying to see my notes. I adjusted my tablet so she could see and while she looked at the notes I noticed JJ staring at me with her personal phone in her hand, raising her eyebrows at me. I grabbed my phone, trying to see what JJ desperately wanted me to see. 

**[ my dove - 4:01am ]** you’re ignoring me, huh? well… guess we’ll just have to up the stakes. every text you ignore is one orgasm denial.

I looked up at JJ who was chatting with Spencer, her back turned to me. Sneaky bitch. 

**[ 4:02 am ]** i’m a good girl, why would you deny me orgasms? :( 

**[ my dove - 4:03 am ]** because, you’re ignoring my texts and i have to punish you somehow… 

“ _ Okay, I found something! _ ” 

I set my phone back down in my gobag, clearing my throat. “What’s up Garcia?” 

“ _ All three kids went to the same school. Their bus route was the same as well. _ ”

“Could it be-”

“The bus driver?” Spencer and I shared a look. It was on par with our ideas. 

“Call the school. We need to interview people there.” 

\---

“Thank you for coming in, Mrs. Scott.” I greeted her at the door to the station, a smile on my face. “If you’ll just follow me.”

I took her back into one of the rooms that wasn’t being used, and had her sit down on the couch. After making sure she was comfortable, I explained to her what was going to happen and how the cognitive interview was going to work. She was able to stop at any time she wanted, and all she had to do was just say something. 

“Whenever you’re ready, close your eyes and we’ll get started.” 

“Okay.” Mrs. Scott closed her eyes.

“So, you’re on your driveway by your van, getting ready to take your child to dance.” 

“Yeah. I’m loading her dance bag into my trunk when I saw Lillian walk out of the house. I waved to her, and she smiled back. She got down to the sidewalk and that’s when the van pulled out.”

“Okay, that’s great. Do you see anything odd about the van?” 

“The bumper was a different color. And I see someone driving, but the window’s are kind of tinted so I can’t really see inside.” she paused. “A door is opening, and I thought it was my daughter getting in the car, but it’s the van.”

“Did you happen to see a license plate? Or anything else that could be a visual identifier?”

“Uhm… just the bumper being a different color, I think.” 

“What else did you see around you? Was anything different?”

“My neighbors who live across the street, they weren’t outside. They usually sit outside and drink tea before they eat their dinner.” 

“Who are your neighbors?” 

“Tim and Julie, Tim’s the local bus driver.” 

Mrs. Scott opened her eyes and I thanked her, letting her know that if we needed her any more we would be in touch. I walked her out and started to make my way back to the conference room we were in, but was stopped by Hotch. 

“Y/N, can I talk to you?”

“Is everything okay?” 

“It’s Joey. He broke into your apartment last night.” 

“What?” My eyes widened. “Are my plants okay?” 

“Your ex boyfriend broke into your apartment and you’re more worried about your plants?”

“Hotch, my plants are my children. Are they okay?” 

“They seem to be fine. Not a lot was touched, but he did go into your room.”

“What’s the damage?”

“Every picture frame you have with JJ up in your apartment was broken. He seemed to figure out which stuff was hers and rip those up or mess them up in some way. There was semen in your bed as well, and some of your underwear was gone.” 

I couldn’t think of anything to say. “What?”

“We have officers at your apartment right now, but for the foreseeable future I don’t want you back there. I would prefer it if you took everything you needed from your apartment when we get back and stay away from there. I don’t know if there’s anyone you can stay with-”

“I’ve been staying with JJ.”

“If she’s okay with it, I’d like you to continue to stay with her.”

“But what if he comes to the house again?”

“We have a trace on his location, and if he even thinks about going to JJ’s we’ll know and be able to get you guys out of there. I’m worried about your safety right now, Y/N.” 

“I know. And I appreciate everything you’re doing for me, Hotch. I really do. I’m sorry you guys all got roped into this. I was really trying to handle it on my own.”

“I’d much rather that we keep you safe. I don’t want to think about what could have happened.”

“Because of you guys you don’t have to.” I smiled at him. “It means a lot that you guys are all doing this, even though you didn’t have to.” 

Hotch nodded. “I wanted to let you know now before you heard through other sources. We’re saving as many of the pictures as we can but some you might have to reprint.” 

“That’s fine. I’m okay with that.”

“Good. Did you finish the interview with Mrs. Scott?”

“Yeah, I was actually on the way to fill everyone in.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

\---

“So, we think it’s the bus driver?”

“Either that, or it’s someone at that school. Has anyone interviewed them yet?” 

We were all in the conference room, the time edging towards six am. It had been thirty six hours since Lillian had gone missing, and everyone in the station was hitting their last nerve. We were nowhere close to figuring out who did it, and I could tell that JJ was getting antsy about me not touching my personal phone. I knew she’d be annoyed with me, but at this point, I couldn’t even think about looking at JJ’s texts while Hotch was in the room. I was already distracted enough with the whole Joey situation that Hotch had told me about earlier, and I didn’t need my girlfriend to distract me more. As mean as that sounds, that’s how I was feeling, and I didn’t have the heart to tell her what was happening. She was already on edge about the whole situation, and she had already put more security cameras up around her house just to keep me safe. I didn’t want to spike the anxiety about the situation anymore than I already had. And besides, three kids were missing. My problems could wait. 

“Rossi and Emily are going to the school now. We’re going to try and catch the office staff first, then find their teachers as they come in.” 

Morgan sighed. “We’re nowhere close to finding where the kids are. The parents are getting antsy. I’ve had four calls to the tip line from parents asking if we’ve found anything out yet and if it’s safe for them to send their kids to school. What are we supposed to tell them?” 

“That we’re working on the situation as efficiently as we possibly can.” 

I sighed, looking at the map that we had drawn up of the unsub’s comfort zone, as well as the bus route that we had found. Two out of the three neighborhoods were on the bus route, and the one house that was hit was a few streets over from the route, meaning it would have been easy for the unsub to venture off. I bit the end of my pen as I thought, shutting everything out around me and trying to go over my notes with a fresh pair of eyes. So far, we knew that the unsub was in the school system, and knew that these kids were on the same bus, or at least were in the same neighborhood. Two of them were in the same class, but weren’t friends that hung out outside of school, meaning a friendship bond would be out of the question for now. They only seemed to interact with each other at school, according to the families, and not many people had seen them together off school grounds. They also didn’t seem to have much of a connection to the third child, but I hadn’t looked at the report that had everything Garcia had found on the laptop. 

When I looked up, everyone except for Spencer and I had dispersed again, meaning they must have found something while I was studying the map. I looked at Spencer, who filled me in, saying that they all were going to go to the school to help Rossi and Emily interview the staff, and that we were to go through the report that Garcia had sent us and see if we could find anything. With a nod I opened the file Garcia had sent me, realizing now that Hotch wasn’t in the room. I could look at my phone if I wanted to. My hand flinched and Spencer raised an eyebrow at me, looking towards my gobag.

“She’s been texting you this whole time, huh?”

“Yeah.” I admitted, somewhat sheepishly. “That’s not bothering you, is it?” 

“I’m not bothered by it. You, on the other hand…” 

“Oh shut up.” I chucked an empty pop tart wrapper at him.

“I was wondering why you weren’t texting her on your work phone but then I realized-”

“If you finish that sentence I’ll cut all your hair off in your sleep.” 

“I’m totally fine with it, Y/N. I know how long you two have been waiting to be together. Six years is quite a long time.” he smiled. “I don’t know what you’re texting about but…”

“You don’t want to know.” I chuckled. “It’s a nice thing to do in between moments like this. Just have her. I mean, we were close before but never like this.” 

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“I do. I love her so much. I’ve been in love with her from the moment we met.” 

“If you love her that much, why don’t you tell her?”

“I- I don’t know.” I sighed. “I guess I’m just scared of ruining what we have. Everything is perfect between us. I don’t want to make it weird by telling her I love her, you know?”

“I think she knows.” 

“I- she’s not behind me, is she?” my head whipped around, hoping that she wasn’t behind me. 

“No, she isn’t.” Spencer chuckled. “I’m just saying, I think she’s known for a long time. Just go for it, Y/N. Tell her how you feel.”

“You think I should?”

“I know you should.” he crossed his leg over the other. “And you probably should answer her texts. I might be clueless half the time but I can sense when you two are flirting.” 

I jokingly rolled my eyes as I grabbed my phone from my gobag, opening it and going to the messages. There weren’t a lot, but I could tell she was getting more and more antsy about me not answering her.

**[ my dove- 4:05am ]** if only everyone else weren’t here… imagine the things i could do to you on that table. 

**[ my dove - 4:18am ]** you know… i could easily sit under the table and eat you out when everyone leaves and nobody would even notice. 

**[ my dove - 6:34am ]** dove? breaking the facade for a second are you okay?    
  


**[ 6:47am ]** sorry. i’m kinda not all here right now. rough morning. 

**[ my dove - 6:49am ]** is everything alright? 

**[ 6:50am ]** not entirely. uniforms are at my apartment right now. 

Before I could get a response, her name flashed up on my screen. I pointed to my phone and stepped out of the room, finding an empty hallway to talk to her in.

“Hi babe.”

“ _ Why the hell are there uniforms at your apartment right now? _ ”

“Joey broke in.”

“ _ He what? _ ” 

“Jayje it’s… it’s not pretty. All of the frames that I have our pictures in are broken and there was semen on the bed.” 

“ _ I’m sorry, what? _ ” 

“Yeah, Hotch told me about two hours ago. I didn’t want to say anything.” 

“ _ Baby… you know you don’t have to keep stuff like this from me. _ ”

“I just didn’t want it to come across in my texts. That’s kind of why I stopped answering.” I sighed. “I didn’t want to make you nervous.”

“ _ I’m always going to be nervous when it comes to you, Y/N. You’re the lo- you’re my girlfriend.” _

“I’m the huh?” I said, trying to make light of the serious situation. “What was that?”

“ _ What I want to say I can’t. Not outloud. _ ”

“Then text it to me.”

“ _ Oh, I will. Don’t worry. _ ” 

There was a moment of silence. “Hey, I’m sorry. I should have said something. I have a habit of shutting down like that when stuff happens.” 

“ _ It’s okay. I understand. But believe me when I say our deal still stands. _ ”

“Oh, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” I smirked, looking around the hall to make sure nobody was coming. “Are you purposely staying away from me so I won’t touch you?”

“ _ Mmmmaybe _ .” 

“You’re smart. I’ll get you back, Jennifer. I will.” 

“ _ I’ll be waiting with my legs open, dove. _ ”

And with that, she hung up. 

  
  



	16. Mistakes and Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Still some spicy texts coming from JJ but now Y/N is doing them too also some fighting and bleeding

“What did JJ want?” Spencer raised his eyebrows as I walked into the room. 

“She wanted to talk to me about what happened in my apartment.”

“What happened in your apartment?”

“Hotch didn’t tell you?” I asked, genuinely confused. “I thought he would have filled everyone in.” 

“No. He definitely did not tell me.” 

“Oh.” I paused. “Well, Joey broke into my apartment.” 

“He what?” Spencer’s demeanor changed. “You’re telling me nobody was watching your apartment prior to this?”

“Graesi and Kip were. As was my plant sitter.” 

“Oh my god, your plants. Are your plants okay?”

“I need to text her, but Hotch says he thinks so. I trust Hotch.” 

He nodded. “Do you need a place to stay?”

“I’ve been staying with Jayje, so I think she’ll let me keep staying with her. But I’ll let you know.” 

He nodded in understanding, knowing not to push me too much about the subject. I was absolutely terrified about the fact that he waited so long to get into my head. Why did he not just try and contact me directly? Is he trying to prove something to me? Or did he find out about me and JJ? Either way, it was freaking me out and I wasn’t sure how I was going to deal with it. Of course, I had the team to back me up, but what was going to happen when they weren’t there to back me up? When I was out by myself shopping and he found me? I couldn’t risk letting him hurt my family. Especially JJ and Henry. I wouldn’t be able to live if I let anything happen to them.

I had to do something about him.

Spencer and I couldn’t do much while the team was interviewing, so I grabbed a Redbull from the vending machine and sat back down in the same chair I was in, pulling out my phone and texting JJ back.

**[ 7:03am ]** sometimes i wish you were here to do things to me but then i remember that i can do them to myself… maybe i’ll break the rule today ;) 

**[ my dove - 7:04am ]** you’re lucky i’m not interviewing someone right now. don’t you dare break the rule. 

**[ 7:05am ]** what’ll happen if i break the rule? you’ll spank me?

**[ my dove - 7:05am ]** don’t tempt me, y/n.

**[ 7:06am ]** the bathroom is pretty close… and i’m really, really wet… 

**[ my dove - 7:06 am ]** i swear to god if you actually break the rule… 

**[ 7:07am ]** don’t tempt me, jennifer

I set my phone down and grabbed my tablet, trying to distract myself from what my body was doing to me. I decided to go through the files that we had gotten from Garcia on the school officials, noting different things about different people as I went through. I knew a select few were being interviewed, so I went through their files first so I could forward on my notes. Spencer and I spitballed more ideas back and forth for a little bit and played a few games of Words with Friends before everyone got back, comparing our notes. 

“We won’t be able to talk to the bus drivers for another few hours, except Tim called off, so we might be able to get ahold of him.” 

“Would it be worth it to go to his apartment?” I asked. “We have his address and there’s a chance he won’t expect us.” 

“That’s a good idea, Y/N. Gear up.” 

I set all my stuff down in my gobag before getting up, being stopped by JJ on the way out. 

“Babe?”

“You didn’t break the rule, did you?”

“We’re literally at-” 

She placed her hand on my mouth. “I asked you a question, Y/N. Did you break the rule?”

“I will if you don’t stop being so fucking hot.” 

“Good.” she stepped away from me. “We should get back to work.”

“You started it, dove.”

I winked and sauntered away, practically feeling her staring holes into my ass. I knew flirting like that at work was dangerous, but we were alone for the moment, which made me think I was safe. That was, until Morgan matched my pace.

“Things getting steamy, huh?”

“Derek I swear to god if you say anything-”

“I won't, I won’t chillax mamas.” He chuckled. “Brave of you two to be doing that in the middle of a crowded office.” 

“Brave of you to listen in on the conversation of two trained FBI agents.” 

I grabbed all the gear I would need, putting it on in the eyeline of JJ, who was standing over by Emily. I made sure to make eye contact with her as I unbuttoned my top to put my mic pack on, shooting her a wink as I did so. I could tell this was driving her crazy, and I could only begin to imagine what she was thinking of doing to me right now. I only knew what I wanted her to do to me, which was to stop driving me crazy and to just- well, I shouldn’t say what I wanted her to do outloud. 

We all piled into our selective cars and made our way to the apartment building the bus driver lived in, hoping that we’d find something that could incriminate him there. We all met up outside, trying to figure out what to do.

“Why don’t I go in?” I piped up. “I’m the one who looks the least like an FBI agent. I could pretend I was like… a building service person or something.” 

“That could work.” Hotch nodded. “Talk to the building manager, see if he has anything to give you.”

“Hotch I don’t know-”

“She offered, JJ. I’m not the one sending her in. She’s sending herself in.” 

I made eye contact with Hotch and he nodded, looking away as I walked up to JJ and placed a peck on her cheek. I definitely broke the rules, but she needed some assurance before I went into the building by myself. I made sure to talk to the building manager to let him know what was happening, telling him to not worry and to not evacuate the building. I directed him to Hotch for any other questions and made my way upstairs to his apartment, trying to come up with a believable story as to why I was in there.

“Hi, Tim? This is Building Services, I’m here to check your wifi router!” 

Tim opened the door, confused. “Huh?”

“You must not have checked your mailbox recently- I’m Pam, I’m here to check the wifi routers. To make sure they’re all still working.”

“I’m an independent buyer-”

“-I’m aware of that sir,” I cut him off. “But per a new building policy, I must insist on coming inside to check the router.” 

I pushed past him into the apartment, automatically scanning to see if there was anything out of place. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong, but I felt something weird in the air. I pretended to be looking around for the router as he stood by the door, noting anything that looked weird in the room. A few discarded beer cans, some pizza boxes, not much that would ring a bell of being a child snatcher. I had to do more digging. 

“Would you mind directing me to your wifi router, sir?”

“I didn’t give you permission to come in.” 

“Like I said, sir, I must insist on checking the router.” 

“I said, lady, I didn’t give you permission to come in!”

Before I knew it Tim was throwing things at me, and I knew I was in trouble. I had made a grave mistake coming in here alone. I dodged a few vases, crouching down as one broke just above my head. I felt a slight scratch on my face but ignored it as I grabbed for my gun as he came toward me. Before I could do anything, Tim swatted the gun out of my hand and it flew across the floor, leaving me defenseless with him staring me down. Without hesitating, I fell to the floor and rolled over, swatting at his ankles with my foot hoping to knock him off his feet, even if it was just for a second. I rolled again so I was out of his punching range and pushed myself into a crouching position, trying to get closer to my gun. He lunged at me and I dodged it, hearing the faint calls of the team in my ear as I threw a punch. Of course this would happen to me- just my luck he would attack the cute little wifi router lady. But I couldn’t deal with that now. Dodging punch after punch I finally found an opening to ram myself into his body,  _ accidentally _ hitting my comm button to signal to the team that I was alive but in danger. They would come eventually, but for now it was me and the unsub.

“ _ Y/N- are you okay? _ ” 

Her voice fluttered through the comms, static taking the reins as my only connection to the team was shattered. I looked down to see the cord connected to my ear-piece being ripped out of the little socket it went into, the other end of it in Tim’s hands as he yanked me around. I thrashed against his grip but didn’t get anywhere as I was hastily thrown to the floor. I pushed myself as far back as I could get myself, hitting a wall. I kicked at him as he came near me, doing my best to keep him from touching me. I was able to push him off of me and move a bit away, grabbing the closest thing to me and swinging it as he made an advance towards me. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and swung me around, sending me right into the glass table, it breaking underneath me. I caught myself before I fell on the glass, grabbing the chair that I had used to prevent my fall and swinging it at him as he came near me. He grabbed the chair and shoved me back into a corner, a devious look in his eye.

I was about to die. He got closer and closer and I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact. But the impact never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Emily and Derek pulling the unsub away from me, while Spencer came to my side. He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, pushing a stray piece of hair off my face. I looked around me, wanting to see how much damage we had done to the apartment. Spencer grabbed my cheek.

“Y/N, look at me. You’re bleeding.”

“Am I?”

I raised a hand to my forehead and winced as my fingers came in touch with an open cut, wiping it off on my pants. 

“Where’s JJ?”

“She’s downstairs.”

“Take me to JJ.” 

  
  



	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SMUT. includes: toy usage, orgasm denial

Spencer helped me up and wrapped an arm around me as I stood up. I situated myself before we started making our way towards the door, and slowly but surely we were out in the hallway. I placed my free hand against the wall to attempt to help balance myself, feeling the relief flow through my body as I felt Emily slip her arm around the other side of me. The three of us made our way to the elevator and Emily pressed the button, the three of us standing and waiting. The door dinged and we made our way inside, Emily holding her arm out to prevent the door from closing on us. I let out a sigh as Spencer clicked the button for the first floor, knowing the elevator ride from the eighth floor was going to feel longer than it usually does. The button finally dinged for the first floor and we shuffled out, making our way towards the front door of the building. 

The cold October air hit my face as the doors opened, my now ripped shirt barely covering my body. A shiver overcame me as I looked around, trying to find JJ. Muffled yelling surrounded me, but I was only focused on finding my girlfriend. I could hear Hotch trying to talk to me, but I looked past him to find JJ, waiting nervously behind one of the squad cars. Soon as we locked eyes I broke out of Spencer and Emily’s grasp, limping over to JJ. She wrapped her arms around me and I practically fell on top of her, starting to sob. 

“Hey, shhh… you’re okay, baby. You’re okay.” 

JJ ran her hand through my hair as she did her best to calm me down, her other hand rubbing up and down my back. I pulled away from her and made sure nobody was looking before placing a kiss on her lips.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” 

“You’ll never lose me, Y/N.” JJ brushed some hair out of my face. “I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” 

“I didn’t want to do this so early but screw it I’ll tell you. I’m in love with you, Jennifer Jareau. So madly in love with you I don’t know what to do with myself. I don’t want to waste another second without you in my life. You’re my aurora. My dove, my everything. I fucking love you, Jennifer. I love you so much.” 

JJ let a tear fall from her eye. “Where’d this come from?”

“I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to die up there without telling you that I loved you. That I’ve loved you from the second that we met. I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to take you out for dinner or something but-”

JJ cut me off by smashing her lips into mine, bringing me as close as she could possibly muster. “I love you so much, Y/N. So  _ fucking _ much. You’re my home. More than you’ll ever know. I’m so lucky to have you and I’m so sorry I didn’t realize earlier that you loved me. I should have known that it was you I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” she paused. “Move in with me.”

“What?”

“Move in with me. Into the house.” 

“JJ I-” 

“I know it’s early, I know that it probably isn’t smart to move in after four months of dating but-”

I placed my hand over her mouth, much like she did to me earlier. “I’d love to move in with you.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” I smiled at her. “Really.” 

Before we could continue our conversation Hotch came over to us and took me to an ambulance, sending the rest of the team upstairs to help Derek and Emily look for any clues as to where the kids were. Hotch offered to stay with me so JJ didn’t freak out, and it took a few minutes but we finally convinced her to go upstairs while the EMTS checked me out. 

“So,” Hotch started, looking at me.

“I know, I know. You don’t have to give me the talk. I shouldn’t have kissed-”

“I’m not mad, Y/N. I’m more worried about you. Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be okay.” I winced as the EMT started to clean my cut. “JJ asked me to move in with her.” 

“She did?” Hotch smiled. “Good. You two deserve to be happy.”

“I’m not going to be transferred out, will I?”

“I worked out a deal with Strauss, as long as you guys are able to keep it down while at work, she’ll let you guys stay on the team.”

“We’re trained to mask our emotions, I think we’ll be okay.” 

Hotch chuckled. “Just… keep the sexting down to a minimum.”

“I- How’d you-”

“I did the same thing with Haley when she was alive and we were together. And you’re bad at controlling your micro expressions.” He lightly patted me on my shoulder, chuckling to himself. 

I really need to work on my microexpressions, huh?

\---

Hotch had sent everyone home, telling us to take the day to catch up on rest, and that he would see us all tomorrow. JJ and I took advantage of that as soon as we dropped everyone back at Emily’s, and went straight to my apartment to start packing. We picked up some boxes from the local FedEx and packed as much of my stuff as we could fit in her car, making sure to grab all my plants as we left. I’d come back another day for the rest of the stuff, but for now all we wanted to do was get back to the house. Besides, JJ had a promise to keep. We unloaded my boxes into the house, bringing them up to her room and putting them at the foot of her bed. I hung up all my clothes and put my bathroom stuff in the bathroom before going back to the main room, where JJ was sitting on the bed. 

“Well don’t you look hot.” I crawled on the bed, sitting down on her lap. “Aren’t I lucky?” 

“You’re very lucky, love.” a kiss. “Where’s Henry?”

“He’s at a sleepover tonight, according to Will. We’ve got the house to ourselves.”

JJ grabbed my ass, squeezing. “Well, what are you waiting for, Y/N. Take your clothes off.” 

I bit my lip as I smiled, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head. My body was covered in bruises from my fight with Tim but JJ didn’t seem to care, lightly trailing her hands down my stomach as I fumbled with my bra strap. I finally got it off and chucked it somewhere behind me, bringing her in for a kiss. I grabbed a fistfull of her hair, pulling her head up to face me. 

“Don’t speak. You got it?” I ran a finger down her cheek, resting it on her lip, which she bought into her mouth. “If you make any noise, that’s one less orgasm you get to have. Let’s call this… payback for turning me on and not letting me relieve myself yesterday.” 

JJ’s eyebrows raised as I moved to take her shirt and bra off, practically ripping them off of her as I went to town, pushing her back down on the bed so she was laying down. My hand went down to the hem of her pants, taking them off and slipping mine off shortly after, positioning myself between her legs and putting my fingers inside of her. A gasp fell from JJ’s lips as I started pumping, and I saw her bite down on her hand in my peripheral vision to prevent herself from making any noise. I placed some kisses across her abdomen, feeling her start to get close. I stopped moving my fingers but left them inside, a whine from JJ falling from her lips. Her hips grinded on my hand and I started to pull them out, resulting in her grabbing my hand and shoving my fingers back inside. I slowly started pumping my fingers again, going back up to kiss her, feeling the need practically dripping out of her as she tried to make my hand go faster. I worked against her, slowing myself down as much as I could while giving her a devilish look, my tongue cheekily pointing out from between my lips. I removed my fingers the whole way and got up, walking over to the closet and grabbing the box of toys she kept in there, pulling out the vibrator. She looked at me with pleading in her eyes and before I knew what was happening JJ flipped me onto the bed, settling herself on top of me. She grabbed the vibrator from my hand and turned it on, putting it down between us so it was only touching her and not me. She gripped onto my hip as she came, taking it and wiping it off with a special wipe before toying around my entrance, touching everywhere except where I wanted her to touch me. 

“If I remember correctly, I’m the one who’s supposed to be punishing you.” 

  
  



	18. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SMUT. includes: toy usage, spanking, tying of wrists, orgasm denial. Also, a rape mention towards the end of the chapter

A moan fell from my lips as she finally inserted the vibrator, my back arching as she put it in as far as it would go. It slowly got faster, and I gripped the sheets as I felt it coming. And then it stopped. I opened my eyes to see JJ smirking at me with that same devilish look in her eyes from before. 

“Lay on your stomach.” 

I flipped over, knowing what she would do to me if I said no. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand raise and then collide with my ass, causing me to bury my head into the pillow so I didn’t make any noise.

“That’s for ignoring my texts.” Spank. “That’s for threatening to break the rule.” Spank. “That’s for going into the bathroom on the jet and touching yourself when I strictly told you not to.” 

“How did you-”

“You don’t think I knew, Y/N?” she chuckled as she pushed me down to the bed, flipping me back over. “I’m smarter than you think.” 

She made her way back down and turned the vibrator back on the lowest setting, holding it in place with her knee while she grabbed two silk ropes from the box. She had recently introduced it to me, and frankly it was a lot better than the t-shirts we had been using to tie my wrists up. She didn’t even have to ask as she tied each rope to the side of the bed frame, pulling my wrists up to meet them. She went back down and started dancing around my skin with her tongue, all the while slowly raising the speed of the vibrator. My back arched yet again as I wrapped my legs around her, doing my best not to make any audible noise. The pleasure stopped and I looked up at her, moving my hands in an effort to untie them so I could put it back where it should be. She simply put the vibrator in her mouth, licking it off before putting it back, moving it in and out as I gave in and started making noises, never being so glad that we had the house to ourselves. The noises I was making right now were not suitable for ears other than JJ’s. 

“Oh  _ fuck- _ ” 

I grabbed onto the rope as I let myself go, screams of pleasure filling the room around us as I rode it out, barely being able to open my eyes. I didn’t even have time to comprehend what had just happened when I felt her tongue back on my skin, a string of moans and swears falling out of my mouth once again. This woman knew how to do things to me, more things than I’ll ever be able to handle. Her fingers found their way back inside of me and started moving around, knowing the exact spots she had to hit for me to explode. Right before I was ready, she removed her tongue and fingers, moving back up to kiss me. I yanked on the ropes again as she kissed me, trying to get my hands out so I could relieve myself. Of course, I knew I was going through a punishment, but I just wanted to finish, dammit. I locked eyes with JJ as she put the toy to the side, going back to fingering me. Everything in my body was just begging for the release, which JJ clearly was dying me- of course I had to break the rules earlier and endure this. 

“ _ Fuck, _ JJ-”

“Shh… no speaking. Only fucking.” 

Suddenly, it was if fireworks went off inside of me and I let out a hearty moan, feeling JJ lay herself on top of me as I rode out my orgasm on her fingers. When she was sure I was done she untied my hands and laid down next to me, running her hand across my stomach as I regulated my breathing. I turned to face her, grabbing her face in my hand and running my thumb over her cheek, all the while pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her lips. 

“I love you so much, JJ. More than you’ll ever know.” 

She smiled. “I love you more. Also, remind me to never let you top again.”

“Oh come on,” I fake pouted. “I thought I did pretty good.” 

“Mm… I like being on top better. I like seeing you squirm.” 

“You like it so much that Hotch noticed us sexting yesterday.” 

JJ’s face went red. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. He told me, and I quote, ‘ _ keep the sexting down to a minimum _ .’ and he only knew we were doing it because he used to do it with Haley.”

“You’re bad at hiding your micro expressions.” JJ raised her eyebrow.

“You’re literally the third person who’s told me that.”

“And that’s the exact same reason I didn’t tell you about what happened with Emily.” 

“Oh please I know you two fucked in Paris.” I sat up, going to find my clothes.

“I- what?” 

“Oh yeah. Emily filled me in. You don’t think we talk?” I winked, slipping on my panties and throwing on the oversized t-shirt JJ slept in. “There was so much sexual tension between you when I first joined I knew it was bound to happen.”

“I- I don’t have a rebuttal to that.” 

“You don’t need one. That was five years ago. And besides, I’m much better than Emily was. I, unlike her, actually know how to make a girl scream.” 

\---

We were all sitting at our desks the next morning, finishing the rest of our paperwork. The case had closed up nicely, and all the kids were back with their parents as of 8am this morning. I was practically done with my paperwork by the time everyone got to work, since I had decided to get there earlier than everyone else because a very special someone was being interviewed by the one and only Derek Morgan today, and I had to be there for it. 

That’s right, folks, we finally got Joey. 

He had come into my apartment again when JJ and I were packing up some more of my stuff yesterday evening, and JJ basically arrested him on the spot. He was taken into FBI custody under Article Six of Virginia's Code. Stalking and Harassing an FBI agent wasn’t the smartest thing he had done, and it finally had caught up to him. 

“Y/N! You’re in early!” Spencer smiled at me as he sat in his chair. 

“Yep.” I popped the p. “Joey’s being interrogated today. I wanted to finish my paperwork so I could be there for it.” 

“Ah. Oh, I bought you your coffee. Toasted White Chocolate Mocha with an extra shot of espresso, just like you like.” 

“Awe, what warranted this?”

“I dunno. Just felt like you deserved something nice after all the shit that happened to you recently.” 

I took a sip of my coffee, letting my mind wander to last night as I drank. Last night felt like a fever dream, from finding out that Joey was going to be charged to finally getting the last of my stuff to JJ’s apartment and having her fuck me to oblivion for the second time that day. My body definitely still felt the effects from last night, and I almost couldn’t get out of bed this morning. The only reason I did was because of my yoga, but boy was I longing to be back in bed with JJ again. The feeling of her hands on my body… lips against mine… 

“Y/N? Are you daydreaming again?”

I heard JJ distantly chuckle. “Guess I’ll be withholding sex when we get home tonight…” 

“Hm?” I snapped out of my thoughts, looking at them. “What?”

“Derek’s ready for interrogation.” 

“Oh. Tell him I’ll be there in a second.” 

I grabbed my phone and gestured for JJ to come with me, grabbing my coffee off of my desk before the two of us made our way to meet Derek. I had a little extra pep in my step as I walked to the interrogation room, knowing that he couldn’t get out of this one. Not this time. 

“Joey Patterson. Huh, that’s interesting. I think we arrested your cousin, Miles.” 

Joey sighed. “You did. What about it?”

“Obsessive Love Disorder must run in the family, huh?” Derek sat down across from him, placing some files down on the table. “Lets see. So far in the past four months, you’ve made my co-worker uncomfortable, called a professional tip line for a personal reason, broke into my other co-workers house looking for a different co-worker, and then broke into her apartment and masturbated all over her apartment and ruined her property. This isn’t looking good for you.” 

“Say her name.” 

“Hm?” Derek played dumb. “Say who’s name?”

“Her name.”

“Who’s?”

“She has a name.” 

“My co-worker? JJ? The one who’s house you broke into?” 

“NO. The other one.”

“Emily? I don’t think you did anything to her, but I could have missed something in-”

“Her name is Y/N. Say her fucking name, you piece of scum.” 

“Whoa, buddy.” Derek held his hands up. “Don’t pull out the nine.” 

“I want to see her.” 

I started to move toward the door but JJ grabbed my wrist. “Do you think this is wise?”

“He’s asking for one last conversation, babe. I think it’ll be okay.” 

With a nod and a ‘I’ll kill you if anything happens’ look, JJ let me go, and I lightly knocked on the door before stepping in. 

“Y/N-”

“Joseph.” 

“You came.”

“I’m not here for you. I’m here to do my job.” 

“Baby, you gotta talk some sense into these whack jobs. They think I’m stalking you!”

“Oh, you are.” I leant across the table, getting as close as I could to him. “You’ve invaded my privacy, raped me, broke into my house, broke into my  _ girlfriend’s _ house, and done countless other things. You’re not getting out of this one.”

“You’re cheating on me?” Joey tugged at the handcuffs, which were cuffed to the bar on the table. “Cheating?” 

“Yep.” I popped the p, leaning down as close as I could to him until I was barely touching his lips. “And I’m getting more sex and orgasms than you’ll ever be able to give me.” 

He started screaming profanities as I got up, sexily walking out of the interrogation room and back into the hallway. I could tell Derek was stunned, and that he didn’t know what to say after that. JJ walked out of the observation room and stared at me, dumbstruck.

“What did you say to him?”

“Oh, just something along the lines of that I’m getting more sex and orgasms than he’d ever be able to give me.” 

JJ’s jaw dropped. “You little minx.”

“What can I say? I learned from the best.” I bumped her shoulder, the two of us walking back towards the bullpen. 

The past four months were the best four months of my life. Not only did I have some of the best friends and co-workers, but I had the best girlfriend, best honorary son and the best father figure a girl could ask for. If I hadn’t had them in my life, they probably would have been the ones solving my murder. I was grateful that Joey wouldn’t be able to terrorize me anymore, and that JJ and I could live out our lives in peace. I could finally enjoy living with my girlfriend without the fear that Joey would come break in again, or that he’d call tip lines and try to use them for his own personal gain. My life had improved so much, and it wouldn’t have been possible without those around me. I sat back down at my desk, leaning back in the chair. It seemed to be a somewhat slow day, so we didn’t really have a lot to do. Penelope came out of her lair and chatted with us for a while, also bringing us some homemade cookies she made. Everything was going great. 

“Guys,” Hotch called for us from outside of his office. “We got a bad one. We’ll brief on the plane. Wheels up in ten.” 

  
  



End file.
